Secrets of the Past, Present, and Future
by Really Cinderella
Summary: A confusing treasure hunt, secret admirer, ghost horse, tragic love story, and heartbreaking loss.  Can this case be too much for Nancy Drew?  An alternative ending to the game The Secret of Shadow Ranch.  Rated for violence and angst.
1. Another Clue

Author Note: Well, this is my first story so I hope that you enjoy it. This begins near the end of The Secret of Shadow Ranch when Nancy is about to enter the last door in the cliff dwellings and find the treasure.

Sand and pebbles crunched softly below Nancy Drew's feet, leaving faint footprints on the rough path that hadn't been disturbed for so many years. Absentmindedly brushing a strand of sticky titan hair off her sweaty cheek, the young detective glanced down once more at the dusty sheet of scrap paper on which she had scribbled the directions through the cliff dwellings.

"It looks like just one more door." Heaving a sigh of relief, Nancy pulled herself up the last flimsy ladder that was built into the wall. Rubbing her aching arms, she stood resting and breathing deeply for a moment at the top of the ledge. The practical part of her nature was warning her that if she didn't escape from this sweltering shadowy prison soon she would run the risk of collapsing from exhaustion, dehydration, heat, or a combination of all three. The water jug that had been full when Nancy had left that morning now was emptied to the last drop and clunking against the detective's perspiring leg. With a sigh, Nancy continued on her walk along the ledge toward the door.

"Concentrate Nancy." The girl murmured to herself to bring her spirits back up. "You can't give up this easily. Okay, it looks like the last door is brown."

Looking up, Nancy smiled briefly with relief at the last door right in front of her. Quivering a little with excitement, fatigue, and hunger, she fumbled to put all five of the keys in the right places. Finally, they all clicked and the door creaked open. Slowly, she walked into the room. Sticky, stuffy, and musty air wafted up into the detective's face. Nancy held her breath as thoughts filled her head. She wondered what Dirk would have thought if he knew it would be her, not Francis, who would find his treasure. When he left this room, Dirk would have assumed that Francis would be quick to follow. Instead this final stop on the treasure hunt had been left deserted and untouched by any human for years. A wave of sympathy for the two lovers overtook Nancy. Her thoughts strayed to her loved ones: her father, Hannah, Ned, George, Bess, the Hardy boys… Determinedly tearing herself away from such thoughts, the determined woman's eyes quickly scanned the room. At first all she saw was dust - layers of years and decades of dust. But then Nancy noticed that over in the right corner was a small iron chest.

"Oh, no!" Nancy groaned with a faint smile at the familiarity of the situation. "It's most likely locked and I have no idea where to go looking for the key."

However she approached the old box any way and knelt down next to it. Gingerly, she tried to pry the lid up. To her surprise, it gave way quite easily. Rust crumbled from the antique lid to the ground around the hopeful sleuth. Could this be the end? Holding her breath, Nancy looked with anticipation inside of the treasure chest. However only a crumpled yellowed piece of paper was in the box. Blowing out in annoyance, Nancy tried to remind herself that a clue, no matter how small was better than nothing. Carefully picking up the note so as not to break it, Nancy read the next clue to the treasure.

"Dear Frances, You don't know how much I Believe in you. You are beaUtiful and so sweet, my darling. You will be rewarded for all of your hard work, I promise you this. DoN't ever forget me or how much I love you. DirK"

Nancy's brow furrowed with confusion as she stood up and reread the note. "Dirk loved Frances, but this just seems. . .sappy." The detective pondered aloud. "Where is the clue?"

With a sigh, Nancy placed the obscure clue in her backpack and turned her attention back to the empty box. If there was one thing that her previous cases had taught her, it was that nothing is ever as it first seems whether it be a seemingly friendly suspect or an empty drawer. Meticulously, she felt around the bottom for a false bottom or hidden compartment. However, Nancy realized with disappointment after several minutes of unsuccessful looking that this box was just as it looked. There was nothing secret or special about it.

"I guess I am just going to have to look harder at that letter." With an air of surrender, Nancy turned on her heels to walk toward the door. However she stopped in tracks instantly. A muffled but unmistakable sound reached her ears. Noise of nearby voices and footsteps drifted into the room. Nancy whirled around, looking desperately for a place to hide. However besides the tiny chest and piles of dirt, the room was bare. A feeling of dread filled Nancy as she slowly turned around once again to face the moving door handle.


	2. Unexpected Guests

**Author Note: Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

Nancy held her breath in suspense as the handle began to turn. Although it was only seconds, it seemed to take years for the door to inch open. Then a loud clear voice broke the tension.

"Come on!" It exclaimed and a faint glimmer of hope rose in the trapped girl as the handle stopped moving. However Nancy's fearful anticipation spiked back up as the voice continued. "If you open it that slowly, this is going to take forever. What are you afraid of? Here, just let me do it!"

"But. . ." another voice began to faintly only to be drowned out by the sound of scrambling feet and door rattling. Moments later the door was violently flung open with such force that it banged into the dirt wall sending dust all over the room. Stumbling backwards, Nancy fell sprawled upon her back. Automatically her hand covered her mouth and eye in protection but sand still filled her airway causing her to cough. Rubbing the grit out of her face, the trapped detective recoiled further away from the door and waited anxiously to see the intruders.

"Now you've done it!" scolded the second voice. "What have I always told you about being patient?"

"I know, I know," came the irritated response. 

"No, you don't know otherwise you would listen to me!"

"Let's just go in," interrupted a new voice. Dimly Nancy saw three shadowy figures enter the stifling chamber. Squinting to try to make them out, she scrambled to her feet.

"Nancy, there you are!" All of the figures hurried toward the confused sleuth. Blinking, she felt relief flood over her as she recognized the three men.

"Ned, Frank, Joe!" Nancy rushed toward her boyfriend and two good friends. An instant later she was in the warm embrace of her longtime boyfriend, Ned Nickerson. Pulling back after a moment, she looked in confusion at the three guys. "How did you get here? Wait, how on earth did you know where I was?"

A warm smile spread over Ned's face as he gently grabbed Nancy's arms to calm her. "No greetings? Just questions?"

"It is nice to see all of you." Nancy rolled her eyes good naturedly and placed her hands on her hips. "However, how did you find me?"

"There was this grumpy cowboy who told us you had ridden off in this direction. . ." Ned began.

"Tex? He was watching me?" Nancy's thoughts raced in confusion and suspicion. Was Tex spying on her and if so, why? Could he be behind the ghost horse?

"No, I think his name was. . .was," Ned scratched his head looking puzzled. "Sorry, Nancy, I can't seem to remember his name. Do either of you?" Ned turned around to face the two Hardy boys.

"No, but I want my turn to say hello to my favorite girl detective." Joe friendly pushed Ned away from Nancy and engulfed her in a huge hug. Pulling back, the good-natured guy smirked at the dusty girl. "You have something on your face or more like all over your face."

"It's good to see you again, Joe." Shaking her head, Nancy smiled in spite of herself. Joe Hardy might not be serious or deep all of the time but he was witty, strong, cheerful, and kind at heart. He was a great detective and loyal friend.

"Dave." Looking past Joe, Nancy saw Frank approaching slowly. He smiled softly and repeated himself. "The cowboy's name was Dave."

"Thanks, Frank." For a few seconds, the two's eyes met and Nancy gradually returned the smile. The older Hardy might not be as charming or amusing as his brother but Frank with his thoughtful personality, deep brown eye, gentle smile, and wisdom beyond his years was a good friend to Nancy. He understood her like no one else possibly could and this made them a great team when sleuthing.

"Yeah, Dave was his name." Ned interrupted Nancy's thoughts as he moved in front of Frank. Although Frank stepped back immediately, Nancy thought she noted a glimmer of anger in Ned's usually bright eyes. What could be bothering him? She had a hinting suspicion that it was more than just not remembering Dave's name that was bothering her boyfriend. Shaking her head quickly to clear her thoughts, Nancy filed away that glare in her brain to bring up with Ned later. But right now she needed to get back to the situation at hand.

"Dave who takes care of the chickens? That Dave?" Nancy looked at Ned in bewilderment. When he nodded slowly, she bit her lip and furrowed her brow. "He usually isn't cranky. A bit wary and quiet but Dave is not bad-tempered. Was there anything wrong at the ranch?"

"There didn't seem to be." Ned shrugged without much interest. "Maybe he is just having a bad time with the chickens or fought with his girlfriend or something along those lines. Not everything ties into a big mystery, Nancy." Although the football player smiled at his girlfriend after saying this, something still seemed tense and irritated in his normally peaceful face. A knot of confusion and apprehension began to form in Nancy's stomach even as she smiled hesitantly back at him.

"Dave seemed to be asking a lot of questions about us." Frank's voice and words were nonchalant but Nancy could see in his face that he was hinting toward something deeper. "He wanted to know where we were from, what we did, if we played sports, if we had a girlfriend, how we knew you. . .you know, those kind of questions." Frank shrugged his shoulders but also slightly raised his eyebrows inquisitively. Most people wouldn't have noticed how the serious detective had faintly emphasized the last two questions. However, being a skilled reader of people, Nancy noticed right away and understood what the older Hardy was trying to convey. Of course Dave would be irritable if he saw three young men coming to help her especially since one was her boyfriend. Nancy barley nodded her head in response but she knew from the understanding and slightly apologetic smile that crossed Frank's face that he had caught her response.

"Well, I hope that he is in a better mood when we get back to the ranch." Flashing a smile at Ned, Nancy walked past him and the Hardys to the door. Stopping and turning around before she exited, Nancy placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows with a playful smirk. "So are you guys ready to get back to the ranch and hear all about my mystery so we can start to crack it together?"


	3. A Listening Ear

**Author Note: Here is the third chapter. I hope you enjoy it even though it doesn't have quite as much of the mystery.**

"Whew! It is hot out here!" Joe complained for the fifth time. Nancy could practically hear Frank rolling his eyes behind her as she slide off of Bob and led him to his stall. Glancing behind her for a moment, Nancy smiled at the older Hardy in a sympathetic way. He responded with an exasperated shrug of his shoulders as he dismounted from Ace and waited for Joe to get off before leading the tired horse to his stall. Although she was thankful not to be crowded on Bob with another person, Nancy was a bit confused as to why Ned hadn't offered to ride with her which had forced the two Hardy boys to ride together. Polite as always, Frank had not lamented this fact as Joe had but Nancy knew that neither boy preferred the arrangement. Out of the corner of her eye, the titan haired detective glanced at her boyfriend briskly exiting the stables. Was he mad about something? Did she do something wrong? With a worried sigh, Nancy tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and jogged to catch up with Ned.

"So, George and Bess are still stuck at the airport?" She attempted to begin a lighthearted conversation.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ned responded curtly without glancing at his girlfriend. Quickening his already long stride, Ned hurried up the steps of the farm house and pulled open the door. In the doorway, he paused and turned around to face Nancy. "I am pretty tired from traveling and looking for you. Do you mind if I rest a bit before supper?"

"Of course not, Ned. Do whatever you need to. We can catch up later." Nancy forced a nonchalant smile on her face and gently grabbed the football player's hand. Squeezing her hand lightly, Ned responded with a half smile and slight nod before dropping Nancy's hand and exiting into the house. Standing on the steps, Nancy watched the door swing shut with a feeling of apprehension and loss in her heart. Sinking down to sit upon the porch, the detective ran her hands through her sticky hot hair with a loud sigh. Things between her and Ned had been a bit tense for awhile now but this was still not what she would have expected from her boyfriend.

"Nancy, are you okay?" Nancy looked up to see Frank looking down at her with concern. With a pained smile, Nancy shrugged. Taking a seat next to her, the older Hardy glanced backwards at the house. "How is everything with you and Ned?"

"How do you always do that?" Nancy chuckled turning to face the brunette sleuth. He raised his dark eyebrows in question so Nancy continued on. "You seem to be able to read my mind."

"I'm not quite that good." Frank chuckled quietly. Reaching up, he gently tucked a loose strand of Nancy's hair behind her ear. "So what is going on?"

"With the mystery or with me?" Nancy tilted her head to the side with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Both." Frank returned the smile and leaned back against the step.

"As far as the mystery goes," Nancy began with a sigh of frustration. "I am at a bit of a standstill. Although I know you should never assume things when trying to solve a case, I was almost positive that the treasure was going to be in that room in the cliff dwellings. This clue that I found there instead has me baffled. Can you make any sense of it?" Pulling the note out of her pack, she handed it to the listening boy.

"Nothing stands out to me immediately." Frank answered after gazing at the note for a few minutes. Handing it back to Nancy, he grinned apologetically. "How about we look at it tomorrow morning after a refreshing night's rest? That often helps me when I am stuck during a case. We can also get Joe and Ned to help us then. How does that sound?"

"Uh, that sounds good, I guess." Tracing shapes in the sand with her feet, Nancy looked down so as to avoid her friend's penetrating eyes.

"How are things going with you and Ned?" Nancy grimaced at Frank's question. Was she supposed to lie to him and pretend everything was just peachy? Although the older Hardy boy was far too insightful and sharp to fall for that lie, he was too polite to question Nancy or invade further into her personal life than she was comfortable.

"If you don't want to talk about it," Frank broke the silence as he began to apologize.

"No, it's fine." Interrupting hurriedly, Nancy looked back over at the other detective. Smiling sadly, she shook her head slowly. "I am not sure what is going on with Ned and our relationship. I think that it is just hard for him how often I am off on mysteries and putting my cases ahead of our relationship. Did that ever happen with you and Callie?" Searching Frank's dark eyes, Nancy waited for his answer. She suspected that he understood exactly where she was coming from. Although Frank's ex-girlfriend Callie was a nice person, she had never been too keen on how dedicated he was to being a sleuth and how that caused him not to spend as much time with her.

"All of the time." Frank chuckled unhappily as he ran a hand through his dark hair and stared off across the desert. "That was the main reason that we broke up. It is hard to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't understand or share your biggest passion."

"Oh, Ned understands my love of mysteries." Nancy responded hurriedly and nervously.

"Really?" Raising his eyebrows, Frank scrutinized his friend. Embarrassed to be caught in her lie, Nancy blushed and ducked her head. "It's okay for you to acknowledge that he doesn't appreciate part of your life. Ned is not perfect." Placing his hand on Nancy's shoulder, Frank continued gently.

"I suppose he isn't." Looking at her friend once again, Nancy smiled shakily. "Everyone just seems to think that we are wonderful together and that he is the perfect boyfriend. It is hard not living up the standard that seems to be set for the two of us."

"Since when do you worry so much about what others think of you, Miss Drew?" Grinning mischievously, Frank raised his eyebrows once again. Laughing, Nancy nudged him with her shoulder. Returning her playful push, the Hardy boy joined in her laughter. For a few peaceful moments, the two sat and chuckled together. No thoughts of the bewildering mystery, troubled relationships, or the harder parts of life bothered either of them. Slowly, the laughter died down and they just sat soaking in the vibrant sunset. Glancing over at Frank from the corner of her eye, Nancy thought of how glad she was to have a friend who knew her so well and cared so much for her. If there was one person that she could count on to listen to and help her out, it would have to be Frank Hardy.

"Come and get it!" A jarring shout rang out from right behind the two detectives startling them both. Turning around, Nancy saw Shorty the cook. "It's supper time." He explained with a joyful smile.

"Thank you for telling us." Frank nodded politely as he passed behind the cook into the house. "Are you coming, Nancy?" Holding the door open, the dark haired boy waited for the still seated girl.

"Sure." Nancy stood, wiping off the seat of her jeans. Although she noticed Shorty's wiggling eyebrows and silly grin, she attempted to look calm. That old gossip could think whatever he wanted about her and her friends. Like Frank said, since when did Nancy Drew care about what others thought of her?


	4. Detectives Don't Give Up

**Author Note: Here is the fourth chapter. Happy Valentine's Day! Once again, this chapter is more focused on the characters than the mystery. However I am planning to have more mystery soon. I hope that you enjoy it!**

"So what is the big clue?" Joe excitedly leaned across the small table in the living room of the ranch house toward Nancy who was standing in front of one of the couches beside the fireplace.

"I can't believe that you made us wait to see it." Although Ned spoke lightheartedly, there was a glint of disappointment and resentment in his eyes as he took a seat on the other couch.

"Nancy was wise to wait." Frank began quietly, walking over next to Nancy. Out of the corner of her eye, Nancy could Ned grow tenser. "Now we have all had a nights rest as well as breakfast so that we are refreshed, nourished, and ready to try to solve this mystery."

Flashing Frank a grateful smile, Nancy took a deep breath and slide the note across the table to Ned and Joe. The younger Hardy looked at the note with a furrowed brow before handing it to Nancy's boyfriend. "This is what I found up in the room in the cliff dwellings. I was expecting to find the treasure there but evidently Dirk was not finished with his treasure hunt."

"It stinks when a guy who has been dead for years changes something on you." Joe snickered and flopped backwards onto the couch next to Ned. Ignoring Frank's glare, Joe rested his feet up on the low table.

"Joe does have a point." Ned stated as he put the note upon the table. Standing up, he stretched and walked across the room toward the bookshelf in the back corner. With his back to the other three, he continued on. "It doesn't make much sense to continue to look for a treasure that some man who was a criminal and crazy with love hid so many years ago. It was probably already found by some of his buddies or a random person exploring the area. Who knows?"

"What are you trying to say, Ned?" Attempting to keep her voice neutral, Nancy started toward Ned. Stopping a few feet behind his turned back, Nancy waited and held her breath. Behind her, she could hear Frank shifting his weight between his feet anxiously and the couch creak as Joe twisted around to watch her. After a few tense moments, Ned sighed and turned to face Nancy. His face was filled with concern and exhaustion as he placed his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"I know that this mystery is a big deal to you," Ned began slowly, his eyes fixed on his girlfriend's deeply. "However I think that you do need to think about at what point it isn't worth it anymore. There are things more important in life than solving other people's problems."

"So do you want me to just give up?" Shaking off Ned's hands, Nancy took a step backwards. Although she tried not to elevate her voice, she knew that Shorty in the kitchen could have easily hear her. And knowing the cook, he was probably listening in and getting ready to tell anyone who would listen to him about the city slicker's boyfriend drama.

"No, not exactly." Speaking hurriedly, Ned ran his hands through his hair. "I just think you need to consider that there might be a point when there is nothing more you can do and…"

"So that's when I should give up?" Shaking her head, Nancy stared hard at her stammering boyfriend. "I don't give up when things get tough, Ned."

"Really?" Ned raised his eyebrows with a glint of anger and hurt in his eyes. "Do you have that mentality for real life and relationships or just with mysteries?"

Nancy's mouth dropped open and she pointed at Ned, ready to spout out some sharp comeback. However her mind went blank as she truly thought about what he had just said. Did Ned have a point? Confused and frustrated, Nancy let her arm flop back down to her side and stomped out of the room.

"Hey, Nancy." Shorty called excitedly from his place over at the stove. "What's going on? Y'all sound louder than a bunch of furious chickens." Without even glancing at the curious cook, Nancy hurried out of the house and let the door slam shut. Right now she did not want to talk with anyone especially not a gossipy loudmouthed suspect. Once outside, Nancy slid down to sit on the porch steps where she had been yesterday with Frank Hardy. Sighing, she let her head flop into her hands. What was she supposed to do? Her boyfriend obviously wanted her to abandon this case. Perhaps he even wanted her to give up on solving mysteries for good. How was she supposed to choose from two of the most important things to her?

"Ma'am, are you all right?" Looking up, Nancy saw the handsome tanned face of Dave Gregory staring down at her.

"Oh, I'm fine." Shrugging her shoulders, Nancy flashed the farmhand a wavering smile. However her response did not have the effect she had hoped. Dave continued to stare at her quietly with his large brown unblinking eyes. Squirming anxiously under his gaze, Nancy attempted once again to get him to leave. "I am just thinking of what to do next to find Dirk's treasure."

"I see." Dave nodded but he still looked skeptical. Finally he started up the steps toward the house and Nancy breathed out in gratitude. However her relief was short lived as Dave stopped a few steps from the door and turned back around. Clearing his throat, the cowboy took a seat next to Nancy. For a few minutes, they both sat quietly looking at one another.

"If you don't mind me saying this, ma'am," Dave broke the silence with his soothing western twang accent. "Your steady doesn't seem to fully appreciate you."

"No, he does." Immediately, Nancy protested. "He might not share my love of sleuthing but he still is very supportive and helpful during my cases."

"If you say so." Dave didn't look convinced but he did not argue his point. Gazing off into the distance, he smiled and blushed faintly. "He is sure a lucky fellow to be your steady."

"Uh, thanks." Turning slightly pink as well, Nancy tried to think of what to say in response. It was obvious that Dave still had feelings for her and although Nancy thought he was sweet, the shy farmhand was still a suspect. Also, even though she was going through a hard time with Ned, the detective was still devoted to her boyfriend. Thus, she opted for saying nothing in response. That way she figured she wouldn't give Dave false hope or hurt his feelings. Sometimes silence was the best answer.

"Well, I should probably get going on my chores 'fore Shorty or Tex holler at me." Standing, Dave stretched his arms and smiled shyly down at the titan haired girl. Returning the grin, Nancy pushed up onto her feet and stood at the bottom of the stairs. Dave tipped his hat before turning toward the house. Suddenly Nancy thought of a question that she had been meaning to ask the cowboy. Placing her hands on her hips, she called out before she forgot once again.

"Dave, how did you know where I was the other day?" The farmhand froze at the sound of the detective's voice with his hand on the door handle. Although he was faced away from Nancy, she could see the back of his neck turning red. Slowly, he turned around sheepishly.

"I didn't really know exactly where you were, ma'am," Dave started off hesitantly. "Those fellows wanted to know where to find you and I just pointed off the direction you had taken off in."

"But how did you know where I went after Mary Yazzie's shop?" Raising her eyebrows inquisitively, Nancy looked intently at Dave, searching his handsome face with her bright eyes.

"Uh, well ma'am," Ducking his head in embarrassment, the cowboy stuttered his answer. "I have just been worried about you lately. After all, with all of this talk about a ghost horse, rattle snakes, a hidden treasure, and those bank robbers who got away, I am worried about you."

Now it was Nancy's turn to blush as she blinked in confusion. "That's really sweet of you to care about my wellbeing, Dave." The sleuth gained her composure quickly. Reaching up, she placed her hand on Dave's shoulder gently. "However I can take care of myself."

"I believe you, ma'am. You have certainly proved that you aren't any city slicker." The concerned man answered no hesitation. "However it never hurts to be careful."

"I suppose that you do have a point." Nancy admitted with a smile. "Well, thank you, Dave, even though it isn't really necessary."

"No problem. I'll see you later, ma'am." Nodding farewell, he opened the ranch house door and left Nancy standing alone outside. The detective shook her head slowly wondering about Dave. She wanted to believe that he was telling her the truth but at the same time she had solved enough cases to know that you couldn't completely trust any suspect even one as seemingly sweet and bashful as Dave. Was he honestly concerned about her or did he have a hidden motive? Was Dave Gregory still keeping a secret from her? Mulling over questions of the case, her boyfriend, and the suspects, Nancy sat down once again on the steps and exhaled loudly. Everything seemed difficult and confusing now but she knew that she would get through all of this. After all, detectives don't ever give up.


	5. Questions that Need Answering

**Author Note: Here is the fifth chapter. I hope that you enjoy it!**

"Nancy?" Behind her, the frustrated sleuth heard the door open and someone come out. Immediately, her heart began to beat faster as she recognized the voice.

"Yes, Ned?" Tapping into the skill of concealing her emotions that she had learned from years of being a detective, Nancy answered in a calm and steady voice without turning around.

Sighing, Ned took a seat next to his girlfriend. "I am sorry if I offended you in any way by what I said in there."

"Offended is a pretty harsh word." Avoiding eye contact, the detective stared at the ground.

"Nancy, I'm trying to apologize." Exhaling loudly, Ned did not even try to hide the frustration in his voice. "Can't you even accept a simple "I'm sorry"? Do you have to argue with and challenge everything that I say?" Turning his body away from the young woman, the football player clenched his jaw and strong hands tightly. A wave of guilt washed over Nancy as she peeked at her boyfriend from the corner of her eye. He was trying after all to make things right with her and she just kept pushing away. Shoulders slumping, the titan-haired girl decided that she just needed to swallow her pride and give him another chance.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, Ned." In almost a whisper, Nancy broke the heavy silence. Ned's eyes met hers warily as he slowly turned his body to face her. She continued on, carefully choosing her words. "Although solving mysteries means a lot to me, so do you. Thank you for the support you have given me all these years. I know that the danger I put myself in and how often I am away from home are not easy for you. So I'm sorry that I chose this path in life but it truly doesn't mean that I love you any less."

"Nancy, it isn't that I don't want to encourage you in what you love to do," Hesitantly, Ned began as his brow furrowed. "But I worry so much about you and about us."

"Us? What do you mean?" Nancy questioned anxiously although she half knew the answer.

Ned sat quietly deep in thought for a moment. Worried, the detective prepared to say something when her boyfriend suddenly grabbed her hands with his large ones. As he looked her in the eye intensely, Nancy could see the pain, weariness, and misery in his face. "Please don't pretend that you are oblivious. You know just as well as me what is going on between us."

"Please, just say what you think it is." Pulling her hands free from his grasp, the girl whispered. Attempting to stay calm and emotionless, Nancy could feel the front she was putting up begin to crumble.

"Lately it feels like something changed between us, that something is wrong in our relationship." Running his hand through his sandy hair, Ned fumed. "I don't know what I am supposed to do. What am I doing wrong?" 

"Nothing!" Nancy exclaimed loudly in an attempt to stop her boyfriend's rant. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down and repeated herself. "You aren't doing anything wrong."

"So what is wrong with us then?" Ned questioned angrily.

"I don't' know." Defensively, Nancy jumped to her feet and walked a few steps forward into the yard. Although the sleuth had dealt with numerous furious criminals before, trying to work through a fight with one of the people that she was the closest to seemed overly daunting.

"Don't turn your back to me!" Nancy could hear Ned as well stand behind her as he heatedly accused. "This is not all about me and my problems. I will not take all of the blame in this!"

"I wasn't trying to blame you for anything." Whirling around, Nancy earnestly proclaimed trying to make him feel better.

"Then, please, let's talk about our relationship and not just pretend that everything is okay." Calming down a little, Ned stepped nearer to his girlfriend. "I want to be with you but we can't just keep lying to ourselves. Something is wrong with how we have been lately."

"I know." Ducking her head down, Nancy felt the uncomfortable emotion of embarrassment that was usually foreign to her. "Although I have been thinking that for awhile, I was not sure if you felt the same and. . ."

"You didn't want to hurt me, right?" Shaking his head, Ned smiled sadly as he walked toward his girlfriend. Gently placing his hands on her shoulders, the young man chuckled softly and without humor. "Believe it or not, you don't need to save the world, Nancy. Some people, myself included, can take care of themselves."

A bit irked, Nancy bit her lip to keep from making a smart retort and nodded. Although she understood what he was trying to say, sometimes Ned had a way of making others feel like Kindergarteners. Nevertheless, the girl detective knew that he made a good point.

"You're right, Ned." Nancy agreed shrugging her shoulders. "I think now that we are both adults we have to ask certain questions and have certain things that we didn't have to when we were teenagers. For example, it is one thing to solve mysteries as a hobby or play football for a high school team. But being a detective as a long-lasting career or trying to play football professional is a whole different story."

"That's exactly it." Smiling with relief, Ned concurred. "We have to decide what were just childish fantasies and what are realistic goals."

"Ned, I don't think either of the dreams we had was "childish" or unrealistic?" Scrunching her eyebrows together, Nancy once again fought to stay calm.

Ned opened his mouth to argue and then shut it again. Exhaling out with exasperation, Ned amended his previous statement. "We have to decide what things were just fads that we went through for a short period of time growing up and what are activities that we want to continue for the rest of our life. Does that sound better to you?"

"I suppose so." Nancy conceded. "What does that mean for us?"

"I was hoping that you would be able to answer that." Pacing restlessly back and forth from the ranch house stairs, Ned questioned his apprehensive girlfriend. "What do you want in our relationship? What will continuing to solve mysteries do to us? If you chose to go down that path in life, where does that put me?"

"Those are some pretty hard questions, Ned." Stopping the anxious man before he continued on, Nancy placed her slender yet firm hand on his shoulder.

"But they are things that I need to know."

"I understand that." The red headed sleuth interrupted once again. "But can I get back to you on them? I don't want to make a snap response that doesn't really convey what I want it to. Is that fair?"

"Will until this evening be enough time or do you need longer?" Ned took Nancy's hand from his shoulder and held it lightly.

After a momentary pause, the girl squeezed his hand and nodded. Smiling faintly, the football player returned the squeeze and then went back into the house. Left outside, Nancy felt more confused than ever.


	6. Decoding the Note

**Author Note: Here is the sixth chapter. Finally the mystery is taking off once again. If you haven't played the game, there are certain chores that Nancy has to do in the morning before she can ride. Picking the ripe vegetables, taking eggs from the angry chickens, and feeding all of the animals are harder than they might seem when Shorty tells you to do them. I hope that you enjoy it!**

"Now that there're four of y'all here, we can get the chores done lickety-split." Shorty chortled as Nancy entered the ranch house. The rather humorous sight that greeted her was Shorty waving his spoon around dramatically as he explained the chores to Joe who was leaning against the table and attempting to stifle his laughter, Frank who alternated between paying polite attention to the cook and glaring at his brother, and Ned who stood scuffing the floor with his tennis shoes.

"Sorry that I'm late for the chores debriefing." The titan-haired girl joined the group of guys. "So what do you need me to do this morning?"

"Nancy, why don't you feed the animals since you did that successfully the other day? Fellow fine cooking love, Joe, you can go pick the vegetables. If you need any help, just ask Ms. Drew because she has had to learn the hard way what is ripe or not. Frank, you can chop some more firewood because I am hoping we might be able to have another bonfire tonight providing that spooky horse doesn't show its long face. And Ned, you can go get the eggs. I should warn you though that you have to be careful around some of those pesky hens. Our lil' detective here could probably show you a few battle wounds from them."

"That I sure could." Nancy joined in with Shorty's lighthearted laughter. Although she was suspicious of the cook and didn't always enjoy his gossip, Nancy appreciated that there was someone on the ranch who could keep life more carefree and humorous.

"Well now, you kids all better move along 'fore ole Tex gets grumpy. I don't know what is wrong with the man…" Shaking his head in disapproval, Shorty sighed and turned back to making what seemed to be a foul-smelling bean stew. Frank sent Nancy an inquiring gaze which she returned with a playfully baffled shrug and smirk. Jerking her head in the direction of the front door, Nancy got the boys to head out before following behind. Taking a deep breath to clear her mind, she headed for the stables. Although the detective had fed the animals the other day, she still was a bit nervous about messing it up. Not only was Nancy a perfectionist who had a tendency to be too hard on herself, she also was a bit scared of Tex although she never would admit it to anyone. That cowboy's stony face, intimidating stare, low voice, and tall stature all made the sleuth a bit nervous. She hated to think of what would happen if she accidently hurt one of the animals by feeding them the wrong meal.

"As if the guilt of injuring one of those poor creatures wouldn't be enough," grumbled Nancy under her breath as she began to put together the food for Bob. "I also have to deal with a creepy cranky old cowboy."

"Are you talking to yourself over there, girl?" Tex broke his almost perpetual silence as he glared at the Drew girl from his corner of the room. "I always knew you was crazy." Muttering indistinctively, the grim man returned to working on fixing a horse shoe. Suppressing the urge to blurt out a smart response, Nancy nodded her head in a curt farewell and exited with the animals' food.

"Give me a break! Will this never end?" Nancy heard a loud voice exclaim exasperatedly from the yard. Peeking over the stable fence, she saw Joe stomp toward the garden angrily with an empty vegetable basket.

"It's harder to find those ripe vegetables than you would have thought, huh?" Smirking, Nancy called to the frustrated boy as she leaned her elbows on the fence.

"You bet it is!" Hollering back to her, the younger Hardy scowled at the deceivingly simple looking garden beds. "This is my third time trying to find all of the veggies that are ready. I mean, does it really matter if I miss one or two tomatoes? Can't we just find them tomorrow?"

"Think of the ketchup that you can make with tomatoes and how it will be wasted if they overripe." Frank called out sensibly as he passed by with an armful of firewood.

"Why do you always have to have a good point?" Joe complained but turned around with new determination to finish his chore. With a smile, Nancy finished putting the food in the horses' troughs and then carried the chicken feed over to the hen house. As she poured the hen's meal into their coup, she stifled a laugh as she heard sounds of scrambling and yelps coming from inside the chicken's house. Evidently her boyfriend was faring no better with the cantankerous than she had on her first day. A moment later, Ned came rushing out and slammed the door behind him. Leaning back against the door, he noticed Nancy with the amused look on her face and grimaced.

"I never would have thought of hens as the type of creatures that are easily provoked and prone to attack but I guess that I am wrong." Wiping his bow, the football player walked over to the sleuth and together they proceeded toward the ranch house. "I will never again think of people who raise chickens the same way. They are people who have nerves of steel."

"Those birds aren't that bad." Laughing, Nancy bumped her boyfriend playfully with her shoulder.

"Of course a strong, independent, brave detective like you would think that." Joe chimed in with an impish grin as he joined them.

"Joe, I'm blushing." Nancy joked back and entered the door that Ned politely held open for her. After quickly surveying the baskets of produce and eggs that the boys had just set on the table, Nancy called out to the cook. "We all finished our chores, Shorty."

"Thanks!" The cheerful man waved as the three of young people went back into the living room. Frank was already there, seated on the couch facing the opposite wall. Upon hearing them enter, he stood and walked over briskly with excitement on his face.

"I think that I figured out part of the clue." Handing the note back to Nancy, the older Hardy pointed to different words. "Look at how certain random letters are underlined. I thought at first it was just because Dirk was in a hurry and thus was not paying attention to grammar. However, all of the letters together spell out where we should look next. The words are Believe, beautiful, doN't, and DirK. If you take the letters that are capitalized that shouldn't be, you get the word "bunk" which is our next clue."

"Oh my goodness, you right!" Joyfully, Nancy threw her arms over Frank in a tight hug. For a moment, he stood awkwardly still before he tentatively returned the embrace. After a few seconds, Nancy pulled away and hit herself on the head. "How could I have missed that?"

"Don't beat yourself up, Nancy." Still a bit red with embarrassment and surprise, the older Hardy comforted his friend. "You have been working extremely hard on this case and are exhausted. Besides, we all missed it. However that is all beside the point. What is more important is to find this bunk."

"That is simple." Nancy lowered her voice to make sure no one would overhear them. "It is in the jail in the ghost town Dry Creek."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Eagerly, Joe whirled around to leave the house. "Let's ride there right now."

"Can we first pack anything we might need like water?" Ned interrupted wisely. "It would probably be a good idea to pack a lunch as well."

"That is a wonderful idea, Ned." Frank complimented sensibly. "How about we each take fifteen minutes to put together a meal, grab anything that we might need, and make sure that we are ready to be gone for the day? Then we can meet together in stable once we are all ready. Does that sound good to everyone?" Each of the young adults nodded in agreement.

"I am going to change into something a bit more suited for riding and being out in the sun." Nancy called out as she went up the stairs in the back of the kitchen up to her room. Opening her suitcase, the girl pulled out a teal t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Pulling off her yellow baby doll shirt and black slacks, the detective wondered briefly why she had even chosen that outfit in the morning. Was it because Ned was here and she wanted to look extra nice? Although something in her argued that was not the reason, Nancy decided to go with that explanation. After all, what girl wouldn't want to look good for her boyfriend? Throwing her old outfit on the bed, the sleuth pulled on the new apparel quickly and turned to leave the room. However a piece of white on her brown comforter caught her eye. Walking over to the bed, Nancy found a folded sheet of paper lying right below her pillow. Curious, she opened it up. Bright red letters stood out boldly against the white in a threatening and ominous way.

Give up on this mystery or you will regret it for the rest of your life. If you continue to search for Dirk's treasure, you will lose something that you hold very dear. You have been warned.


	7. Taking Off

**Author Note: Here is the seventh chapter. I'm sorry that it is so much shorter. The next chapter will be longer again and will bring even more mystery. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"How long does it take to change your clothing?" Joe whined when Nancy came outside with Ziploc bags containing a peanut butter sandwich, carrot sticks, potatoes chips, grapes, and slices of cheese. Dropping her backpack onto the stairs, she unzipped it hurriedly to put her food in and pull out the menacing note. Handing it over to Frank who was waiting patiently at the bottom of steps, Nancy waited silently as the three guys crowded together to read the letter. A moment later the older Hardy returned it with a concerned look on his face while his brother rolled his eyes and Ned looked off angrily with his jaw clenched.

"I found it on my bed." Nancy explained as she placed the threat into one of the pouches of her pack.

"One of the things that I hate so very much about criminals," Joe griped, picking up the paper bag that contained his lunch, "is that they are really such cowards. I mean, this guy insinuates that he could make your life miserable but all he can do is send you a wimpy little note. Give me a break." Scoffing, Joe jumped off the steps and began to make his to the stables.

"Joe, this could be serious." Grabbing his brother's shoulders to stop him from walking any further away, Frank reproached the annoyed boy.

"I agree with him." Pointing to the older Hardy, Ned turned to Nancy with lines of worry etched on his face. "This person had been making a ghost horse appear, caused a rattlesnake to bite someone, knocked you out, and set a building on fire to a building. Who knows what they will do next?"

"Ned," Softly, Nancy took a step toward her boyfriend with an outstretched arm.

"Don't just try to calm me down." Backing away, the football player cut the detective off, shaking his head. "This is the reason I worry about you so much, Nancy. You could be in real danger!"

"Ned makes a good point." Stepping in-between the couple, Frank kept a calm and steady voice. "However, Nancy is used to dealing with threats like this. From now on, we should all be more careful but also not let fear or anxiety about what might happen rule us. If the four of us stay together, it is more unlikely that something bad will happen. Can we all agree about that?" Looking at the three young adults, Frank raised his eyebrows in question. Rolling his eyes, Joe nodded yes followed by Nancy hesitantly and finally Ned stiffly.

"I suppose being in a group will make it harder for anyone to hurt us." Ned agreed. Breathing out heavily, he hitched his pack up onto his shoulders. "I suppose we should take off for Dry Creek before it gets too late. You said it was a bit of a ride, right Nancy?"

Nodding, Nancy started toward the stable. Joe and Ned both turned to walk in the same direction. However Frank stood waiting a few moments for the girl detective instead of going forward. Keeping with her pace, the brown-haired ATAC agent glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye.

"Do you have any idea who the note is from?" In a lowered voice, Frank voiced the question that Nancy knew had been on his mind this whole time.

"No more than I know who is behind the ghost horse." Shaking her head, Nancy replied. "Before you ask, I don't recognize the handwriting and it doesn't sound particularly like any of my suspects."

Chuckling softly, Frank opened the gate of the stables for the witty detective. "You know me far too well. Maybe this evening we can get samples of the farmhands' handwriting."

"Great idea. Maybe we can even get a hold of some of Mary Yazzie's handwriting before we head back to the ranch today." Nancy smiled up at her clever friend before making her way over to Bob and preparing to swing herself into the saddle behind her boyfriend. She took Ned's large outstretched hand and pulled herself up. Although she would have preferred to ride alone, Nancy resigned herself to riding with Ned as they took off out of the corral. The sleuth regretted her decision even more as Bob began to gallop and she was jostled around and into Ned's hard back. Trying to sit up straight and steady, the girl reminded herself that it made more sense that the Hardy boys would each have their own horse. Leaning forward, Nancy clung to her partner and clenched her jaw. This was going to be a long trip.


	8. Exploring the Jail

**Author Note: Here is the eighth chapter. The mystery is taking off now so I hope that you enjoy that. I always loved snooping around Dry Creek in the game so I hope that I painted a good picture of it for you. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"This is it." Nancy called out as the three horses galloped into the ghost town. As quickly as possible, the detective slid off of Bob. Stretching her limbs, the sleuth breathed a sigh of relief to be free and steady on the ground. Ned slipped off the horse behind his girlfriend and stared around with a shudder at the forlorn dusty town.

"This is the place that you have been spending all of your time?" Frowning, Ned questioned his partner as he pointed to the large dark buildings.

"I wouldn't say that I spend all of my time here." Nancy countered with a bit of irritation, leading Bill over to the one buildings to leave the horse in a place where there was a little more shade. "Dry Creek is only one of the numerous locations that I have been investigating out here."

"This place is creepily cool." Joe smirked as he hopped off of Ace beside the girl detective as Frank too surveyed the small town. As the older Hardy boy dismounted his horse, the three other friends met in the middle of the town road. Frank ran up to join and all three guys looked at Nancy with anticipation.

"The bunk bed is in the jail." Pointing to the large ominous building, Nancy took a deep breath. Just because the last time she was in the prison she was trapped behind bars did not mean that would happen again. Now she had three strong men with her and the detective was more alert to any potential danger. Tucking back a sticky strand of her titan hair, Nancy walked across the scorching hot sand toward the jail. Excitement began to bubble inside of the detective as she went up the creaky stairs and grasped the doorknob. Wondering what she would find, Nancy pulled the large door open and stepped into the dusty prison.

"I don't pity the criminals that were kept in here." Wrinkling his nose, Joe stood just inside the door surveying the dim room.

"Which cell is the one that you think the clue was hinting toward?" Squinting, Frank peered through the bars at the cell across from the door.

"It's that one." Pulling the cold iron key out of her brown backpack, Nancy inclined her head in the right direction. Inserting the key and turning it, the sleuth smiled behind her at the three boys. "Let's figure out this clue." Swinging the door open, Nancy ran over to the bunk bed to begin searching for a message left by the romantic bandit years ago.

"We should each search a different part." Frank sensibly directed. "Ned, how about you search the bottom bunk while I inspect the ladder. Joe, you check out underneath the bed."

"Why do I have to do that?" Joe whined grimacing with disgust at the rough dusty floor and spider-web filled bunk. "Who knows what is under there?"

"Then I guess this is your turn to show how tough and brave you are as you battle dust balls." Rolling up his sleeves, Frank countered dryly.

"But why can't I take the top bunk?" Folding his arms stubbornly, Joe continued to argue.

Sending his younger brother an unyielding and reprimanding glare, Frank gestured to Nancy. "The bunk does not look very sturdy so Nancy will take the top since she is the lightest. How does that arrangement sound to everyone?" Frank looked around the room. Ned nodded as he set his water canteen upon the floor.

"I'm okay with it." Glancing at Joe pouting from the corner of her eye, Nancy tried not to smirk. Honestly the detective would have hated to be in the younger Hardy boy's position. Although she was not afraid to get dirty during a case, crawling under a bed that might have anything from numerous cobwebs to a scorpion to a rattle snake under it was not a job she would have enjoyed.

"I'm guessing my opinion doesn't really matter." Kneeling down before the bunk, Joe grumbled. Taking a deep breath, he lay down and grabbing the other side of the metal structure he slid underneath the bed. Smirking and shaking her head at the boy, Nancy walked over to the ladder. Surveying the bunk, Nancy noted with a bit of apprehension how rickety and crudely crafted it was which meant it might give her metal slivers if she was not careful. Gingerly, the detective climbed the ladder and pulled herself to the top. The metal bars of the bed dug into her exposed knees as she knelt on top and felt around the uncomfortable bunk.

"This thing is a form of torture." Grimacing, Nancy pulled back her hand as she cut her thumb on a piece of metal jutted out. "I can't believe they made people sleep on this."

"At least they didn't make criminals sleep underneath." Joe's muffled voice floated up to Nancy causing her to chuckle. Shaking her injured hand to dull the pain, the tough girl turned her attention back to searching for clues. Reaching out to the far right corner, the detective gasped as she felt something wooden.

"Did you find something, Nancy?" Frank asked hopefully from where he knelt to look at the ladder.

"I think so." Biting her lips in anticipation, Nancy stretched her arms a bit further and curled her fingers around the protruding item. She attempted to pull Dirk's next clue free but the wood was stuck between the iron bars of the bunk. Inhaling a deep breath, the determined sleuth wrenched it back as hard as she could. To her surprise, it came free and the momentum hurtled her backwards. Opening her mouth to cry out, Nancy flailed wildly trying to grab onto the bunk. Missing the bed, the detective gritted her teeth in preparation for the sickening thud and pain. Instead Nancy felt two strong arms catch her before she hit the floor.

"Nancy, are you alright?" Nancy opened her eyes cautiously to see the concerned caring face of Frank Hardy staring down at her. Instantly his face brightened with a relieved smile. Setting the detective back on her feet, Frank held onto Nancy's arm until she was balanced. "You sure gave us a scare, Miss Drew."

"Thanks, Frank." Sharing a small smile with Frank, Nancy quietly said. The Hardy boy nodded and grinned back her gently.

"Nancy, you can't be taking chances like that." Rushing over to his girlfriend's side, Ned interrupted the moment. Placing his arms on Nancy's shoulders, the concerned boy looked her up and down to see if she was injured. "You really need to be more careful."

"I can take care of myself." Looking at the ground, Nancy responded with a hint of frustration entering her voice.

"Obviously you can't if you need someone to catch you so that you don't knock yourself out by falling." Ned countered heatedly. Although Nancy knew he was just speaking from worry, anger bubbled up inside of her as she opened her mouth to retort. However Joe interrupted her thoughts as he scrambled to his feet.

"So what was it that you found?" Rushing over to the three young adults, Joe broke all of the tension as everyone remembered the reason they were at the jail in the first place.

"Oh, I found something wedged between the last bars of the bed." Looking down at the ground anxiously, Nancy scanned the floor for the object that she had found. A moment later, a small wooden box fallen to the side caught the detective's eye. Rapidly, she snatched it up and wiped off the dust. "Here it is!"

"What are you waiting for?" Impatiently, Joe peered over Nancy's shoulder at her finding. "Open it up!"

"Just be patient, Joseph Hardy." Rolling her eyes at her friend, the girl chastised him playfully before turning her attention back to the mysterious box. Carefully, Nancy pulled the lid up with her finger nails. Her brow wrinkled in confusion as she stared the contents of the wooden chest. Straw filled it with a dark square item filling up most of the room. "It looks like another smaller box."

"But this one is iron and probably won't open quite as easily." Frank picked it up and turned over in hands attempting to find a way to pry it open. Shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head, the disappointed man looked at Nancy a few moments later. "There must be a key."

"But there isn't a keyhole." Joe pointed out. Scrunching her brow together, Nancy tried to think a different way to open up the box. Breaking it in half might be the only option but she hated the thought of doing that without knowing what was inside. Sighing, the detective stared at the container of the next clue held in Frank's hand.

"Wait, I see something." Gasping, the girl eagerly snatched the box from her friend and ran her hands over the top of it. A smile lit up her face as her thought was confirmed.

"What is it?" Joe questioned, leaning further over Nancy, trying to see what the detective had found.

"There are slight indentations on the top," Nancy began, eyes twinkling in anticipation. "That means that something must fit into them to open up the box."

"But what are the objects that go into the chest?" Rubbing his forehead, Joe sighed. "They could be anything anywhere."

"Is there anything else in the chest?" Frank asked hopefully.

"I'll check." Nancy brushed the scratchy hay aside to search the box once again. To her surprise, her fingers brushed a soft object. "You're right, Frank." The detective cried out triumphantly as she held up a small velvet pouch. Pulling the drawstrings open, Nancy held her breath. Reaching inside and pulling out a slip of paper, the relieved sleuth smiled. "Dirk left us another note." Showing the note the three boys, they all read it silently.

"To find my treasure you will need many things. Strength, passionate devotion to me, self awareness, logic, and clarity of thought will be needed."

"That helps us so much, Dirk." Joe thanked sarcastically.

"Wait," Nancy held up her hand and gently tipped the pouch upside down. Five bright round gems fell into her hand. "We just need to figure out what order to put these in. I'm not quite sure what that is yet but I'm sure that we'll be able to figure it out soon."

"Wow, those are beautiful gems." Ned commented softly. Turning her head, Nancy smiled at him. She could tell from the awestruck look in his eye that her boyfriend was getting a taste of why she loved to be a detective.

"Guys, it's nearly noon." Frank's voice broke through Nancy's thoughts. "How about we settle down for some lunch before we continue on sleuthing? After all, none of us will be able to solve this mystery without proper nutriment."

"I have to hand it to you," Joe beamed broadly as he exited the jail cell. "Every once in awhile, you have a brilliant idea, brother."

"Can I get that on video?" Dryly, Frank replied as he shook his head and followed his younger brother.

"Let's go, Nancy." Holding out his hand, Ned smiled at his girlfriend. Returning the grin and taking his outstretched hand, the detective decided that the case could be put off for a few minutes. Right now, she was going to enjoy being with three of her favorite people in the world.


	9. Meeting Mary

**Author Note: Here is the ninth chapter. I thought that Mary was never a very distinct character in the game so I hope that I wrote her well. I don't own the characters or plot of The Secret of Shadow Ranch. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"That was the most delicious flattened egg salad sandwich if a bit smashed!" Leaning back and resting his arms behind his head, Joe licked his lips in satisfaction. The four young people had eaten inside of Cappy's to escape from the heat of the sun in a place less ominous than the jail.

"Everything does seem to taste better after doing some hard sleuthing and discovering a new clue." Nancy agreed as she cleaned up the garbage from her lunch. "Well, I say that we head out."

"Where are we going?" Ned asked, stretching his long arms as he stood. "Have you figured out what order to put the jewels in the box?"

"No, but I know someone who might know something about these gems." Wiping the dust off of her shorts, Nancy looked around to make sure that everything they had brought was packed up. Satisfied, the detective headed toward the door. Exiting the building with the three boys right behind her, Nancy called over her shoulder an explanation. "Her name is Mary Yazzie and she is Native American."

"Cool! Is she cute?" Joe smirked cheekily laughing as both Frank and Nancy turned to hit him. "It's just a question."

"She's dating Tex already." Nancy explained as she rolled her eyes.

"Tex, the creepy farmhand?" Disgusted, Joe shuddered before climbing onto Ace's saddled back. "She must be crazy."

"No, she is certainly sane." Nancy disagreed, swinging herself up onto Bob. "Although she may be a little love struck when it comes to Tex, Mary is a composed and rational person."

"Where will we find her?" Frank asked sensibly as he mounted Clyde.

"She owns a small shop near Shadow Ranch named _Mary's Cultural Gifts and Emporium_."

"Well then, let's not waste anymore time here talking about her and head there." Pulling himself up in front of Nancy, Ned took the reins and guided Bob forward. The three horses all began to trot off across the desert.

"Here we are." Slipping off of the saddle, Nancy pointed to the charming store. "Mary sells jewelry, precious stone, arrow heads, and things of that sort so I am hoping that she will know something about these gems."

"She will at least be able to identify the different types of gems we have, right?" Frank wiped the sweat off his brow as he walked alongside the detective toward the tourist shop.

"I am sure that she will." Confident in the welcoming woman, Nancy agreed. Mary was just the right person to talk to about the beautiful stones. Besides, it would be good for the three guys to meet the fourth main suspect so that they could give Nancy their opinion on the shop owner. Ned politely held the door open for the three experienced mystery solvers to enter. Inside the boys looked around the trinket filled store with much different reactions. Joe's youthful and expressive face lit up with interest at the arcade style game in the corner and he hurried across the room to look at it closer. On the other hand, Frank stayed put right inside the doorway but critically surveyed the whole room with his eyes so that he could remember even the minute details later if necessary. Ned, however, just looked a bit overwhelmed and uncomfortable. Normally, Nancy would have been amused by how unique the two brothers were but instead all she could think about was her boyfriend. Worry filled her as she wondered if he would ever understand and appreciate her work. Now that they had both graduated from high school this past spring and after Ned's rant earlier that day, Nancy was beginning to realize that there were some tough issues that she and the concerned football player would have to deal with if they wanted to stay together. Of course, they would never break up, right? The very thought of ending things with Ned made the detective's stomach clench tightly. Like everyone else, the optimistic girl had assumed that the two of them would be a couple forever. However she was losing some of her confidence and surety. Wondering what on earth she would say to her boyfriend that evening, Nancy closed her eyes tight and bit her bottom lip. How come it was so much easier to solve a complex puzzle or terrifying mystery than figure out a relationship?

"Are you ok, Nancy?" The worried girl opened her eyes to see Frank looking anxiously at her. Faking a smile, the detective nodded and took a deep breath.

"Let's go talk to Mary about the gemstones since that is the reason we came in the first place." Briskly, Nancy walked over to the counter and waited for Mary to stop arranging jewelry.

"Can I help you, Nancy?" The Native American woman inquired politely, looking at the three boys with interest out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, I had a few questions for you. But first I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend Ned Nickerson and two good friends, Frank and Joe Hardy." Gesturing to the guys, Nancy waited for Mary to nod welcomingly at them before taking the small pouch out of her backpack and gently dumping the gemstones onto the counter. The shopkeeper's eyes widened in surprise and awe as she slowly reached out her hand toward the treasures. Stopping, Mary looked at Nancy questioningly to which the detective readily assured the woman and nodded. "You can take a closer look at them. We were wondering what types of stones they are and if you could tell us anything more about them."

"I would love to help you." Confidently, Mary picked up stones and looked down at them all laid out in her palm. Holding a dark green gem up to the light, she smiled in admiration. "This one is an emerald which is the birthstone for May. Now that colorful layered one is an agate and a true beauty. Those stones have been used since ancient times for stone carving. Where did you happen to find these?" A curious and greedy glint came into Mary's eyes as she set down the two stones. Nancy hesitated trying to think of the right answer. After all, the shop owner had already shown that she was willing to lie to get precious items such as the petrified wood from the Rawley's property.

"We got them as a souvenir in a town nearby." Frank coolly replied in a truthful but ambiguous way. As Mary nodded in understanding and continued examining the gemstones, Nancy flashed a grateful smile at her shrewd friend.

"Well, this is a very superb collection." The approving woman complimented. "Not only it is it good variety but the stones are also polished beautifully."

"We are very happy to have found them." Smiling, the girl detective hid her annoyance at the digression and willed the Native American lady to finish looking at the clue from Dirk.

"The cubic one is a garnet. That stone is rust but they come in nearly every color." Focusing on the last two gems, Mary ran her fingers over the smooth stones. "February is the month for this quartz variety, the lovely purple amethyst. Last but not least, this golden and brown striped gem is Tiger's eye which is known for its silky luster."

"Thank you so much, Mary." Smiling warmly, Nancy scooped the gemstones back into the pouch.

"I am happy to help. Maybe those stones will give you the luck that you need at Shadow Ranch." Mary speculated, shrugging good naturedly.

"What do you mean?" Tilting his head to the side in a baffled manner, Joe questioned the shopkeeper.

"Gemstones have been thought to have different powers such as bringing good luck or confidence to the owner." Mary smirked in a rather condescending way. "From what I hear, the Rawleys need all of the help they can get on that ranch." Once again, Mary's eyes gravitated toward the boys who squirmed uncomfortably under her scrutinizing gaze. Leaning across the counter, the curious woman opened her mouth to begin to talk again. However Nancy decided that it was time for them to make their exit.

"That's very interesting." Grabbing Ned's hand and nudging Joe toward the door, Nancy ended the conversation as graciously as possible. "I am sorry but it is time to get our poor tired horses back to their cool stalls. Thank you once again. We will stop by tomorrow."

"I look forward to that." Mary waved as Joe shuffled out of the door as Nancy pushed him and Frank followed behind the boyfriend she pulled along.

"What was that all about?" Joe complained when all four of them were once again out in the heat. "Why couldn't we have stayed longer and talked with her? She is a suspect, after all."

"I didn't like the look in her eye." Pulling out her cell phone and flipping it open, Nancy explained distractedly. "Although I think that Mary is probably harmless, she can be very curious and I want to be careful with how much we disclose her. Besides it is almost three o'clock and we have other things to do that are more important." Scanning down the contacts list, Nancy sighed as she looked for the right name.

"Who are you going to call?" Folding his arms, Ned questioned at his girlfriend.

"Charleena Prucell. Here we go!" Selecting the number, Nancy triumphantly flipped her ponytail back and held the phone up to her ear.

"You mean the famous romance and historical fiction author?" Surprised, Frank raised his eyebrows.

"She would be the one." Nancy nodded and then turned her attention to the assistant to Ms. Prucell. "Hi. This is Nancy Drew." Shifting her weight onto her right foot, the detective placed her free hand upon her hip.

"How would you know about some romance writer, Frank?" Snickering, Joe punched his brother lightly in the arm. Glaring, the older boy walked away from his amused sibling toward Nancy.

"Mom has read some of her books. Didn't you hear her gushing about them to Aunt Gertude the other day?"

"I'm not interested in what old ladies talk about like some people that I know." Leaning against the building, Joe smugly replied.

"If Mom knew that you called her that, you would be in hot water." Turning to Nancy who was still waiting for Charleena to respond, the dark-haired Hardy boy changed the subject. "I am guessing that she has been helping you with the case since she uses historical facts in her books and seems rather knowledgeable. Are you hoping for a hint about the gemstones?"

"Yes. All of the stones are about the same size and shape so it will be difficult to know what order they should go into the top of the box to make it open." Nancy's explanation was interrupted by the helpful author's voice.

"Hello, Nancy. What's the latest?"

"I was wondering if you knew if gemstones were connected in any way to Dirk or Frances. For example, did Frances have favorite stones?" The detective held the phone a little away from her ear so that the three guys who were crowded around her could hear the conversation.

"No, gemstones have never come up in any of my research on those two." Charleena stated slowly. "However, since Dirk was a robber, he would have probably owned numerous precious stones."

"Well, thank you for taking the time to talk with me." Sighing in defeat, Nancy shook her head at her friends.

"I am sorry that I can't be of more help." The author apologized before hanging up.

"What do we do know?" Tiredly, Ned wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I think that we should head back to the ranch." Glancing at the time on her cell phone before putting it back into her pack, Nancy began to walk over to Bob. "It is rather late and we can look up information on gemstones more on my phone there. Tex will be mad if we aren't back soon with the horses."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Joe agreed as he mounted Ace. "Let's get going."


	10. Here at Last

**Author Note: Here is the tenth chapter. More characters, more questions, and more clues are in this chapter and upcoming ones. I don't own the characters or plot of The Secret of Shadow Ranch. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"Whew, I'm hot!" Joe exclaimed as the four young people exited the stables after putting away their riding gear. "It will be nice to have a nice cool glass of water and something to snack on to get my energy back."

"Just don't eat too much now." Frank warned, swinging open the wooden gate. "Shorty said that we were going to have hamburgers and a bonfire tonight."

"Thank goodness he is taking Dave's advice instead of trying one of his culinary masterpieces." Relieved, Nancy laughed as she remembered the previous meals that the overly aspiring cook had created. Shutting and latching the gate, the smile dropped from the detective's face as she pondered the question of who the criminal was that had irked her for many days now. All four of her main suspects seemed unlikely. Dave might be shy but he had proven to have a true gentleman while Shorty was a gossipmonger but also a softie. Mary might have kept some secrets but she was polite and welcoming. And although Tex might seem like the obvious villain from his threatening and cranky attitude, the detective believed that deep down, he had a good heart. Still, one of those four was probably the person behind the ghost horse and accidents at Shadow Ranch. If only she could meet the Rawleys and Sheriff, Nancy felt that she might understand more about who her suspects were really. Sighing in confusion, Nancy turned around and followed the three guys toward the house. The sound of clunky engine and friendly horn honking from behind the front yard of the ranch stopped the discouraged sleuth. Turning around, she saw a small rusty red car pull in. A tall gray-haired man with a cheerful face and huge smile was driving while a plump motherly looking woman with her hair up in a bun was waving genially out the front passenger window.

"Is that the Rawleys?" Frank jogged over to Nancy and gazed at the noisy vehicle that was rolling to a jolted abrupt stop.

"I am guessing so." Walking toward the beaming couple emerging from their car, Nancy felt excitement and relief bubble up in her. Finally she was going to meet the people who had invited her to their home and who might be able to shed some new light on the case.

"Nancy dear, it is so nice to meet you!" Scurrying over to the young detective and engulfing her in hug, Bet Rawley proved to be even more welcoming than she had seemed over the phone. With a smile, Nancy returned the hug before pulling back.

"Thank you so very much for inviting me here." The sleuth began but was interrupted by Ed who was walking over with a slight limp.

"Nonsense! We should thank you for being here at just the right time. Who would have thought that we would have a world famous sleuth with us just when odd things start happening?" With a twinkle in his eye, the friendly man grasped Nancy's hand and pumped it up and down in an enthusiastic manner.

"Whatever Bess and George told you about me was probably a bit of an exaggeration." Nancy laughed. "Speaking of famous sleuths, Frank and Joe Hardy along with my boyfriend Ned just arrived yesterday." Gesturing to the three guys, Nancy stepped back as the Rawleys welcomed her friends.

"It is wonderful to meet all of you." After warmly greeting all of the boys, Bet stood back with her hands on her hips and a large smile on her face. "You have no idea how much I love having visitors especially youngsters like yourselves. This should be fun!"

"Speaking of fun visitors," Her husband began when the sound of another engine interrupted him. Everyone turned to see a blue truck pull in next to the car. As the large vehicle stopped, two figures jumped out of it with squeals and shouts of joy and dashed toward the group.

"Well, it looks like I won't get to tell you the good news." Shaking his head with a grin, Ed moved to the side to clear a path for the running newcomers.

"Bess, George, you're here finally!" Nancy shouted joyfully before nearly being knocked over by the two cousins. The three girls giggled as they hugged each other. Finally, George pulled back and gazed around the area.

"You have no idea how good it is to be here at last. This place is amazing, Aunt Bet and Uncle Ed!" Clearly impressed by ranch, George embraced her relatives before waving at the boys standing behind Nancy.

"This is going to be so great!" Bess squeal, jumping up and down as she tackled the Hardy boys and Ned. "When did you guys get here?"

"We arrive yesterday. Since then not too much has happened." Hugging both girls briefly, Ned looked more comfortable than he had the whole day. Although it hurt a bit that her boyfriend seemed at ease around her friends than herself, Nancy tried to be grateful that the tense football was finally enjoying himself.

"Yeah, nothing important happened if you don't count finding gemstone, riding horses across the dessert, exploring a creepy ghost town, and decoding a love note." Winking at Bess which caused her to blush prettily, Joe nudged his way into the group of people to greet the newcomers followed by his brother.

"You did all of that without us? How come we have to miss all of the excitement, George?" Pouting, the blonde whined.

"Wait one moment now." Kindly but firmly, Bet Rawley interrupted her niece and placed her hand on George's shoulder. "There will be plenty time for us to discuss the strange happenings and adventures tomorrow. Right now, Shorty is just finishing up the preparations for a bonfire. So how 'bout we all get washed up and ready for a fun evening? Go on then." Shooing everyone into the house, Bet took her husband's arm and helped him up the front stairs.

"I am going to take a quick shower and get out of these sweaty clothes." Jogging up the staircase, Nancy waved at her friends behind her. Entering her room and opening her suitcase, the perspiring detective pulled out a pair of jeans along with dark blue tank top and carried them into the bathroom. After a few minutes, Nancy finished her quick refreshing shower. After pulling on her clean clothing, Nancy scooped up her dirty outfit strewn on the tiled floor and went back into her room once again. Placing the old laundry in a plastic bag and grabbing a light green shawl for when the temperature changed, the titan-haired girl nodded her head as she went through the mental checklist of things that she wanted to do before the bonfire. A familiar woman's voice coming from outside halted her thoughts. Peeking out her window, the surprised girl saw Mary Yazzie speaking calmly with the Rawleys and Tex before waving, mounting her horse, and riding off toward her shop.

"Why on earth was Mary Yazzie here?" Scrunching her eyebrows together in confusing, Nancy pondered what she had just seen. When did the Rawleys star getting along so well? Had Mary known that the couple would be back home and if so, how? Numerous questions filled the detectives head as she turned to leave the room. However she stopped as her eyes rested on a yellow folded piece of paper lying on the floor underneath her door.


	11. Red Stains

**Author Note: Here is the eleventh chapter. The answer to the cliffhanger in the last chapter is in this one as well as a surprise ending. I will try to have the next chapter up before the end of the week or early in the next one. I don't own the characters or plot of The Secret of Shadow Ranch. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"Are you sure the note was not there before you took your shower?" Biting her lip in baffled manner, Bess questioned as she sat on her knees on Nancy's bed.

"I think that Nancy would have noticed it before if that was the case." Arms crossed, George stood looking at the two girls in front of her. The two cousins had entered the room with their luggage and sleeping bags for sleeping on the floor a few minutes after the detective had found the piece of paper. When they had entered the room, the two girls found Nancy sitting on the bed holding the note in front of her with a confused look on her face. "Unfortunately, Bess and I were meeting Tex's girlfriend, Mary Yazzie, otherwise we might have been able to see who slipped the paper under the door."

"So this note could have been from anyone staying at the ranch right now and Mary Yazzie." Flopping backwards on the bed to lie across it, Bess groaned in frustration. "So much for narrowing down who it was from; all of your suspects would have been able to slip it underneath your door."

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't from Mary." Nancy finally spoke in a quiet yet disturbed voice. "In fact, I'm not sure that is from a suspect at all."

"What do you mean?" Raising her eyebrows, George stared inquisitively at the troubled sleuth.

"Who else could it be from?" The blonde girl propped herself up to rest on her elbows as she too gazed at her friend. In response, Nancy opened the lined paper up and placed it on the bed next to Bess as both cousins leaned in to read the note.

"Like a car without gas, a hamburger without cheese, a camera without film, you without a magnifying glass, that's me without you." Confused, George read aloud the letter before looking up perplexed at the detective who was massaging her forehead. "What is that all about? It doesn't sound like a threat."

"It almost sounds more like," The girlish cousin paused with her bright baby blue eyes wide open. "Well, I would have thought that it was a love letter. But that is ridiculous, of course." Hastily, Bess scrambled over her words to convince herself that what she had just said was impossible. "If Ned wanted to tell you how much, he would have done it in more eloquent words and in person instead of writing, right?"

"No way would this be from him." George shook her head. "Who do you honestly think wrote this, Nancy?"

Sighing, the sleuth picked up the note and gazed intensely at the piece of paper. Silence filled the room for a few minutes as the two cousins watched their friend in anticipation. Finally, Nancy placed the confusing letter down once again and looked at the two girls. Slowly and cautiously, the uneasy detective began to speak. "I agree that this note is not from Ned. Not only is this not his style, he is upset with me right now. With his sense of pride, one of the last things he would do is write me a sappy love letter."

"But who else could it be from?" Scrunching her eyebrows together in puzzlement, Bess leaned in toward her friend.

"Well, there are a few clues that are on the note." In a more cool and collected manner, Nancy incorporated all of her sleuthing skills. "First of all, the handwriting is sloppy and quickly scrawled. Whoever wrote it did so hurriedly and either have poor handwriting or were trying to make their penmanship indistinguishable. Already that tells us a great deal about the type of person who sent this."

"But if they were indeed trying to conceal their writing, couldn't it be anyone?" Shrugging her shoulders incredulously, George debated with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Whoever did it would obviously have written it quickly because they only had short time to slip it under the door during your shower."

"Unless they wrote it earlier today." Bess countered before nudging Nancy to continue.

"That is a good point, George, but right now we just have to take any clues we can find." Flashing the tomboy an apologetic smile, Nancy stretched her legs out in front of her before relaxing them and letting them dangle off the edge of the bed as she continued. "Another clue is this is lined paper ripped from a notebook. If we were able to find the notebook, there might be an imprint of this note on the page under it."

"With some snooping tomorrow, that should be easy to find." Confident, the tomboy sat down next to the other girls. "Are there any other traces of who the writer might be?"

"Um, there is one more." Licking her lips anxiously, the sleuth opened her mouth and shut it again. "There are some stains on the paper."

"Do you know what they are from?" Scooting over on her knees, Bess excitedly peered at the note.

"I am not positive but I have a pretty good guess." Nancy paused for a moment and swallowed hard. "They look and smell like smudges of ketchup and mustard."

"That's odd." Bess cocked her head to side and frowned. "Only Shorty or Joe seem like the people who would use ketchup and mustard on a regular occasion."

"Yeah." Staring at the ground, the young sleuth scuffed the floor with her tennis shoes.

"Oh my gosh!" The excitable blonde squealed as she bolted up. "You think that Joe Hardy wrote you a love letter!"

"No." In a firm manner, Nancy stood and walked over to her window to gaze out with her back to the other girls. "Although it seems that way, I don't believe that Joe would have feelings for me. If this is from him, the only explanation would be that it is some kind of joke."

"Then who do you think the note is from?" Walking over to join her friend, George crossed her arms.

"I'm not sure." With a long sigh, Nancy turned around to face the cousins. "Maybe it was meant for one of you, maybe someone framed Joe, maybe it is just a cheery note, I don't know. However I do know that there is no way that boy has any feelings besides friendship for me."

"But how can you be sure?" Gently, Bess walked over and grasped Nancy's hands.

"I just know." Pulling away from the caring blonde, the confused detective headed toward the door. At it, she looked over her shoulder. "The bonfire will be starting any moment now so we should head out."

The three girls hurried down the stairs and out of the house. Nancy was bit surprised when she saw how dark it was outside. Evidently she had been up in her room trying to understand the note longer than she had realized. Around the firepot, everyone was already gathered around merrily. Shorty was turning over burgers in the fire while chatting animatedly to Mr. Rawley who was laughing heartily. Sitting on one bench, Dave and Frank conversed the myths and realities of the Wild West. Glowering at the fire, Tex stood leaning against the house next to Bet who was questioning him motherly about his girlfriend. Nancy's heart sank as she saw Joe munching on fries dipped in ketchup and mustard on the log across from his brother. The younger Hardy's face brightened the minute the girls came out and he waved them over. For a moment, the detective debated going back in the house but her courage kicked in and she walked over to the snacking boy. As she pulled her wrap tighter, Nancy searched the carefree Hardy's face with her eyes. Could he possibly be hiding romantic feelings for her? Was she wrong about their relationship?

"Hey, Nan." Licking some ketchup off his fingers, Joe closed his eyes and inhaled. "There is nothing that I love more than a good mystery where you also get burgers and fries!"

"No wonder you can't get a get a girlfriend." Smirking, George flicked the boy on his forehead.

"Please, I could have anyone as my girlfriend if I want to." With a lopsided grin, Joe ran a hand through his sandy hair.

"You really need to get over yourself." Trying not to laugh but failing, George swatted the boy and took a seat next to him. Bess, blushing and giggling, sat on his other side. The younger Hardy went back to munching on the fries on his blue paper plate. Watching the satisfied boy, Nancy decided to just come out and ask him about the note.

"You didn't happen to write me anything for me, Joe?" The nervous girl held her breath.

"You mean like a poem?" Scrunching up his face in confusion, Joe shook his head. "I don't remember doing so but I could write you one now. Oh Nancy Drew, you make criminals blue as you search for a clue that will…"

"Uh, thanks but I'm fine." Backing away, Nancy forced a smile and wave. She very much doubted that the note was from the younger Hardy boy but had no idea who else would have written it.

"Nancy?" Frank's calm voice interrupted her thoughts. Looking over, she saw him walking over to meet her.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier but Ned said that he wanted to meet you to talk right outside of the horse corral." In the dark, Nancy struggled to read the expression on the ATAC agents face but thought she detected a hint of pity.

"Thanks. When did he tell you that?" Pushing back a loose strand of hair, Nancy hoped that her boyfriend had not been waiting for too long.

"Maybe fifteen minutes ago." Frank gazed back at the fire in thought before turning back to face his friend. "I'm sorry but people have been coming and going so much that it is hard to pinpoint an exact time."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to know." Placing her hand on Frank's shoulder, Nancy gave him thankful look before heading off toward stables. As she neared the corral, the detective began to jog. Why had Ned asked her to come over here? What was she going to say to him after their talk this morning? Had he been the one to write the note after all? Anxiously, she opened the two gates and walked into the corral. Gazing around the fence, she looked for Ned's muscular figure. Not seeing him, she ran to the fence and climbed over it. Squinting, the sleuth peered in every direction for her boyfriend.

"Ned, where are you?" Calling out, Nancy began to walk around the edge of the corral. Suddenly she stopped as a cold feeling of horror washed over her. There, lying a few feet in front of her, was Ned in a pool of blood. The last thing the detective remembered before falling to the ground was letting out a piercing scream.


	12. Broken to Pieces

**Author Note: Here is the twelfth chapter. Sorry that it took so long! I am hoping to have the next chapter up sooner. This chapter is a little shorter but answers some of the questions from the previous chapter. I don't own the characters or plot of The Secret of Shadow Ranch. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"Besides him and the bullet in his chest, there doesn't seem to be any evidence around. No track marks, no weapons, no fingerprints, no suspicious objects, nothing. I am truly sorry, Nancy." Shaking his head disgustedly, the tall tan Sheriff Hernandez walked over to the small group gathered outside of the corral. Trembling, Nancy leaned against Frank who was looking down at her worriedly while holding her steady. Although the older Hardy had begged many times for the traumatized detective to go back into the house after he and Dave had found her unconscious after her bloodcurdling scream, the courageous girl refused to leave the scene of the crime. Even though the Sheriff had put up yellow caution tape and prohibited anyone besides his officers near the body since he arrived after Ed Rawley had frantically called him, nearly everyone had stayed outside waiting in horrendous anticipation to hear about the strong football player's death. Only Bess had retired to the house in hysterics along with Shorty who for once was speechless and Aunt Bet whose perpetual smile had been replaced by an anguished expression. Ed Rawley stood grimly with his hands on George's shoulder while she sobbed silently. Beside her, the two present farmhands gazed on in shock and dread. Slumping against the fence, Joe drew in ragged breaths as he clenched his jaw and fists in anger. No one would have guessed that under an hour earlier, this same group of people were cheerily joking, eating, and enjoying a beautiful summer evening.

"So you're sure that it was indeed murder, sir?" Dave's soft country drawl could hardly be heard over the sirens and talking police.

"Unfortunately yes." Sighing, the resigned man glanced at Nancy with concern for a moment before gazing beyond the group as he continued to elaborate the situation. "It happened in that fifteen minute time slot when he was waiting for Nancy."

"Who would have been able to get to him during that time? The fact that there are no tire tracks nearby makes it seem like the criminal got to Ned on foot. Do you have any suspects?" Striding in toward the others, Joe's eyes flashed anger and eagerness as he questioned the law enforcer.

Hesitating a moment, Sheriff Hernandez adjusted his hat and cleared his throat. "Well, to be honest, all of you along with the Mary Yazzie store owner who lives nearby are suspects. Now," Holding up his hands to stop the protests, the commanding man continued on more confidently. "I understand that several of you were close to the victim. However I am going to need to question each person individually."

"When would you like to start, Hernandez?" Wearily, Ed inquired as his shoulders slumped in resignation. For a moment, Nancy forgot her own situation and viewed the drained man with compassion. Her friend's uncle wished only for his nieces to visit him and enjoy themselves. Instead Mr. Rawley had ended up with a snake bite, ghost horse, and murder happening at his new home.

"I would like to begin immediately if you folks are fine with that. Although this evening has been stressful, it would be best to get the interrogations out of the way." Raising his eyebrows in question, the sheriff now looked steadily at Nancy. Mustering up the strength left in her, the detective met the authoritative man's gaze before nodding slowly. Pulling away from Frank, the shaken but tough girl turned to face everyone.

"The sooner we start, the sooner we can figure out who is behind this." Although Nancy stood tall and steady, her voice trembled slightly with emotion. Taking a step toward Sheriff Hernandez, the strong sleuth breathed out shakily. "I will go first."

"No." Placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, Frank looked deep into Nancy's eyes as he spoke in a hushed but intense voice. "Don't do that to yourself, Nancy."

"He was my boyfriend and I am the one who found him." The young woman hissed back as she glared at her friend.

"Even more reason you should get some rest before trying to figure anything out." Sighing heavily, Frank ran a hand through his dark hair before gazing pleadingly at the sheriff. "Don't you agree that it would be best for Nancy to take a break now? She has been through an extremely painful and horrifying situation. To top it off, if someone has lost conscious even for a short time, they should rest. I already tried to get her to go inside numerous times."

"I can take care of myself." Crossing her arms stubbornly, the detective interrupted the older Hardy boy.

"Mr. Hardy is correct, Nancy." Moving toward the fuming girl, Hernandez smiled sadly. "You are an incredibly strong and courageous woman but right now this best thing for you is to try to get some sleep. I will stop by tomorrow morning to talk with you."

Opening her mouth to protest, Nancy fought back the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes. However one snuck out and snaked its way down her face. Defeated, the young detective hung her head as she whispered a response. "All I want is to find out what happened to Ned. I need to help since this is all my fault."

"None of this was caused by you." With his hand on the brokenhearted sleuth's back, the sheriff ushered her toward the ranch house. "I know that you want to solve this but you will be of more help after your mind is cleared and you are not as traumatized."

"Fine." Entering the house alone, Nancy shut the door behind herself and leaned back against the wall with her eyes closed tightly. Her whole world had come crashing down in one night and she had no idea how she would be able to pick up all the pieces. Taking a deep breath and opening her eyes, the detective forced herself to climb up the stairs and enter her room. Exhausted, she flopped down upon her soft bed. Something crinkled underneath her. Rolling over, Nancy picked up a sheet of paper that she had been lying on before. Written in bold red letters, the note was nothing like the one the detective had received earlier in the day.

**This is just a warning. If you don't give up this case, you will lose more than just your pathetic boyfriend. Believe me when I say that I am willing to break you to pieces.**

Laughing humorlessly, Nancy carelessly threw the ominous note on the floor. "What more can they do to me? There is nothing left. I failed and there is no way I will ever be able to get back what I lost." Numb from all the pain, Nancy felt her consciousness once again fade away as sleep took her to a trouble-free world.


	13. Unyielding Determination

**Author Note: Here is the thirteenth chapter. I'm sorry once again that it took longer than I wanted. By the way, thank you so very much to everyone who reviews, favorites, alerts, or reads this story! It means so much to me. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

Morning light was streaming in through Nancy's window when she woke up. Sitting up and stretching, the tired girl yawned before slipping out of bed. For a moment, the young detective looked down at her wrinkled clothing in confusion forgetting why she did not sleep in her pajamas. Like a bolt of lightning, memories from last night surged into her head and she sat down suddenly on her bed feeling lightheaded. In her mind, Nancy could clearly see the pool of dark blood, hear the wailing sirens, feel Frank's steady arms on her shoulders, and taste the nauseous feeling in her mouth. Although she would be the first to admit that being a detective was a dangerous profession, she never would have dreamed that anyone would kill her dependable boyfriend Ned. Flopping onto her back to lie across her bed, Nancy squeezed her eyes tightly to try to shut out the haunting images. If only she had solved the mystery already and caught the criminal, none of this would have happened. Was Ned right? Maybe his murder was the sign that the time had come to give up playing detective. Bolting upward, the guilt ridden sleuth shook her head to clear out her thoughts.

"Pull yourself together, Drew." Breathing in deeply, the sleuth stood up and walked toward the window. Looking out at the cheery sunshiny morning gave the heartbroken girl a fragile but firm sense of determination and hope. This was not the end of the mystery or of her mystery solving. No way was Nancy Drew going to let the villain who had killed her loyal boyfriend stop her. If they thought she would back down now, they didn't know anything about the type of person she was deep down. Mustering up her strength, Nancy walked over to her suitcase and took out a bright yellow t-shirt and brown capris. Pulling off her wrinkly clothing and putting on the new outfit, Nancy sighed and glanced at the full length mirror on the wall. Although dark bags lay under her reddened puffy eyes, the miserable girl was surprised that she didn't look too awful. Quickly, she brushed her hair into a ponytail before heading out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. Stopping at the bottom of the staircase, Nancy fought the urge to run back up the stairs. There, in the kitchen, everyone was gathered as Shorty dished up a breakfast of pancakes with fresh fruit and yogurt. Suddenly, the thought of facing people again, whether they were her closest friends or the possible murderer of Ned, seemed dauntingly impossible. However, the overwhelmed detective entered the room and pasted a shaky smile on her face.

"Nancy, you're awake!" Rushing forward, Bet Rawley set down the bowl of pancake batter that she was mixing and wiped her hands on her red checkered apron. Engulfing Nancy in a hug, the kind woman patted the younger woman's back soothingly. "How are ya holding up?"

Smiling shakily, the brokenhearted detective shrugged in response before taking a few steps into the kitchen. "Good morning. How did the questioning with Sheriff Hernandaz go?"

"Everything went fine but I learned very little." To the girl's surprise, the Sheriff himself was seated at the wooden table drinking a tall glass of milk. Standing up, the tall man pushed his sticky plate with the remains of a syrup laden pancake on it. "I am ready to talk with you anytime you are ready."

"Certainly." Nancy began to walk hurriedly toward the tanned man. However Frank jumped out of his seat and stood in-between the two.

"You need to have breakfast first." Although the girl sleuth opened her mouth to argue, the older Hardy shot her a silencing look and grabbed her elbow to steer her toward the table. Annoyed but slightly grateful, Nancy sat down in the chair her friend had recently been in with a huff.

"Two pancakes coming up for the lil' lady." Shorty hollered from over by the stove. "What would you like with them?"

"I'm not really hungry." Grumbling under her breath, Nancy slid down her chair and put her elbows on the table. Putting her head in her hands, the detective tried to shut out the world around her. How could life be going on as if nothing had happened last night?

"Please, Nancy, you know that you need to eat something." In an unusually gentle voice, George urged the depressed sleuth. Bess, who was sitting next to her cousin across from their friend, nodded rapidly while trying to keep the tears from slipping out of her big blue eyes. Looking up at the two girls, Nancy could clearly see how the previous evening's events had taken a toll on them. George's large smile and spunky attitude had disappeared and Bess, who was not wearing makeup for the first time in years, was biting her lip to keep from crying. Raising her head further up, the detective gazed around the room, forcing herself to notice the others. Joe leaned against the counter with a full plate of pancakes next to him and a sad smile on his face while Tex and Dave stood uncomfortably stiff at the front door. With his arm around his wife, Ed shook his head slowly and wearily in the corner of the room. Beside the entryway to the living room, the Sheriff twirled his hat around with one hand and looked grimly at the dark haired Hardy boy with dark circles under his eyes as Frank walked across the room with a deep sigh. Only Shorty, who was busy flipping pancakes, seemed to unaffected by Ned's murder. A strange mixture of determination, pity, and fury filled Nancy as she stood up and slammed down her fist on the table.

"We need to figure out who murdered my boyfriend now!"

"Nancy, that is not possible." Always practical, Frank tried to reason with the angered sleuth. "You know that discovering the criminal will take some time."

"But that does not mean that we can waste any time." Calming down a bit, the strong-minded girl stood and held her head higher. "I am not giving up on this case. No matter what happens, I am going to see that whoever killed my boyfriend, caused accidents, and lied to us is put in jail."

"We all want that, ma'am." Quietly, Dave comforted although he turned bright pink.

"However, breakfast isn't a waste of time." Waving his fork to emphasis his point, Joe spoke despite having a mouthful of food. Swallowing, he grinned sheepishly. "Many people claim that it is the most important meal of the day."

"How 'bout you eat while we talk?" The Sheriff intervened before Nancy could argue. For a moment, the detective hesitated but then she simply shrugged. Plopping some pancakes along with strawberries and yogurt onto a plate, Shorty cheerily readied a meal and handed it to the titan-haired girl. Flashing him a joyless smile, Nancy follow Hernandaz into the living room. Taking seats on the couches facing on another, the two stared ahead at nothing for a moment. The young woman snapped back into the present first and began to cut up her food.

"So what do you want to know from me?" Putting some of the pancake into her mouth, Nancy reminded herself that she needed the nourishment whether she wanted it or not at that moment.

"To tell the truth, I don't have too much to ask you." Rubbing his chin, Sheriff Hernandaz leaned back against the couch. "You already told me yesterday what you found but can you just repeat last night's events."

"Well, the last time I saw Ned was right when Bess and George arrived." Looking down and breathing deep to control her emotions, the detective paused before continuing. "Everyone was so excited and happy. In fact, I remember being a little jealous that he seemed more comfortable and cheerful with the girls' arrival than he had with being with me."

"Hm." Hernandez's brow wrinkled as he opened his mouth and shut it again. For a moment, Nancy thought that he was not going to say anything but then he finally decided to speak. "Now I know this is a sensitive question but I need to ask it."

"That' s fine. I will answer anything to have justice done."

"What was Mr. Nickerson's character when it comes to loyalty?" Upon seeing the girl's confused face, the Sheriff continued on hesitantly. "Did you ever worry about him cheating on you? Is it possible that he was secretly seeing Miss Fayne or Miss Marvin?"

"Certainly not! If there is one word that would be used to describe Ned, it would be loyal." Fervently, Nancy shook her head. The thought of Ned going behind her back like that, especially with one of her best friends, was so ridiculous that it was almost laughable. "He was a very devoted and trustworthy person."

"Alright. Can you continue on with recounting yesterday night?"

"After my shower, I came into my room, noticed with surprise that Mary Yazzie was outside, and found a note on my bed. Here it is." Pulling the letter out of her backpack that she carried everywhere, the detective handed it over to the listening man. Sheriff Hernandaz read it rapidly before placing it down on the table with a puzzled look on his face.

"Do you have any idea who this could be from? I am guessing that you don't figure that this note is from Ned otherwise you would have said so."

"To be honest, my first thought was that Joe Hardy wrote it." Blushing slightly, the confused sleuth picked up the paper and put it away.

"Do you still think he wrote it? Is there any romantic attachment between the two of you?" Leaning forward, the tall Sheriff stared hard into the uncomfortable girl's face.

"No way!" Laughing in disbelief, Nancy shook her head rapidly. "I have no idea who it is from but Joe denied that he wrote it."

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes." Gazing into Sheriff Hernandez's eyes confidently and fiercely, the sleuth gave the plain straightforward answer. Although he did not look fully convinced, the shrewd man nodded slowly and motioned for Nancy to commence talking. "Bess and George came into the room a few minutes and we talked about the note. Although they agreed with me about suspecting Joe at first, they thought the letter unusual and odd. All three of us went down to the fire where I asked him about the note. Joe denied knowing anything about it, of course. His brother then told me that Ned had wanted me to meet him outside of the horse corral about fifteen minutes beforehand."

"Did you go straight to look for your boyfriend?"

"Yes. When I got there, I couldn't see him. Then I found the body." Swallowing hard, Nancy closed her eyes and pushed her now empty plate away.

"That's all I need to know." Standing up, Sheriff Hernandez grasped the girl's hand and shook it firmly. "Thank you so much, Miss Drew."

"Thank you for your help." Smiling thankfully, Nancy stood as well while struggling not to cry.

"If you need anything or discover any clues, just call me." Exiting the room, the Sheriff turned around in the doorway to wave briefly.

"I will." Breathing in deeply, Nancy stared ahead determinedly and clenched her fists. "I will solve this case if it is the last thing I do!"


	14. Questioning Only Leaves More Questions

**Author Note: Here is the fourteenth chapter. This is the longest chapter yet and has some mystery as well as character interaction in it. Thank you so very much for anyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and/or favorite this story! You make my day every time! I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"So how did it go?" Frank tentatively entered the room a few minutes later. Nancy glanced up at his concerned face and smiled sorrowfully.

"As well as being questioned about your dead boyfriend can go when you know that you are the reason he is dead." Blinking to keep back the tears, Nancy chuckled humorously as she looked down at the floor.

"I'm so very sorry about all of this, Nancy." With a sigh, the caring boy walked over to his friend and took her hands. "If you need anything, I am here and I know that Joe, Bess, and George feel the same way."

"I need to solve this case and put the person who killed Ned in jail. I need to do it!" Eyes flashing angrily, the furious girl looked up into the Hardy boy's face.

"You will." Soothingly, Frank affirmed the sleuth. "Do you feel up for questioning suspects today or not?"

"Of course I am!" Perking up a bit, Nancy began to walk toward the kitchen. "Let's start now."

"Now? Are you sure?" Jogging ahead and standing in the doorway, the ATAC agent looked hesitant.

"We need to get started." She explained firmly. "Although first we need to find George, Bess, and Joe so that they can help us."

"Did someone call our names?" With a cheeky grin, the younger Hardy boy pushed his brother out of the way and sauntered into the room followed less confidently by the two cousins.

"What can we do for you?" Bess asked nervously taking a seat on the couch. "I'm not sure I would be very useful but I can try."

"Same here." George plopped down next to the blonde girl and looked up at the other expectantly. "So what do we need to do next to solve this case?"

"Right now, we need to divide up and question all of the people here since they are all suspects." Frank began but was interrupted by an irritated Bess.

"My aunt and uncle are no more criminals than I am!"

"Bess, we just need to do what is procedure even if we know that they would never kill Ned." George calmed her cousin before turning back to face the older Hardy. "How should we split up?"

"It makes sense that you two talk to your relatives," Frank began pointing at the cousins. "So how about Bess questions Bet Rawley while George speaks with Ed."

"Works for me." The tomboy responded as her blonde cousin nodded slowly.

"Dave seems to trust you the most, Nancy, so I think that you should interrogate him. Will you be ok with that?" Hesitantly, the dark-haired young man inquired as he gazed at his friend with concern.

"Sure, I'm fine with anyone." Although the girl detective could feel her face flush, she kept her voice composed and level. Why would Frank think that she would have a problem talking alone with the cowboy? Could he somehow know that Dave had tried to ask her out earlier? Shaking her head slightly, Nancy tried to bring her mind back to the situation at hand. Being in a romantic relationship with anyone was one of the last things she wanted to think about now right after Ned's murder.

"Joe, I think that your easygoing personality will mesh well with Shorty. Besides, I have more patience to try to pry information out of Tex. How does that sound to everyone?" Joe scoffed in annoyance as his brother finished speaking but did not argue with Frank's assignments.

"I'm cool with it." Ready to get started, George stood up. "Should we all meet up back here to swap information in fifteen minutes?"

"Great idea. Let's all get going so that we can solve this case as soon as possible." The titan-haired sleuth hastily waved farewell to her friends before entering the kitchen and exiting the front door. Once outside, she took a deep breath and marched over to the chicken coop where Dave was feeding the clucking birds. Looking up at the approaching girl, the bashful cowboy blushed as he set down the bucket of food.

"Good morning, ma'am. How are you holding up?" Dave asked with pity written all over his handsome face. "I'm so very sorry about what happened last night."

"I'll be ok. Thank you for your concern." Swallowing hard, Nancy fought to keep her composure. Calming herself down in a few seconds, the detective looked up searchingly at the sympathetic man. "However I would like to talk with you a little about yesterday."

"I was figuring you would, being a detective and all." Sticking his hands in his pockets, the cowboy waited for the sleuth to continue.

"What did you do after you drove Bess and George here yesterday? I know that you already spoke with Sheriff Hernandez about this but. . ."

"It's not a problem." Dave interrupted gently. "After I drove Miss Marvin and Miss Fayne to the ranch, I checked on the chickens and on Shorty. I wanted to be sure that he was serving something decent to Mr. and Mrs. Rawley."

"That was smart idea." Nancy joined in laughing with the quiet man.

"After that, I washed up." Dave continued but stopped suddenly as the excited sleuth held up in her hand.

"Did you do that in the bathroom on the second floor?"

"Yes, ma'am." Although he was too polite to question the girl, Dave looked down in confusion.

"So what did you do next?" Nancy inquired nonchalantly but took a mental note that Dave had been in the restroom after her shower. Could he have slid the note under her door?

"After that, I greeted Mary Yazzie in the yard. Mrs. Rawley invited her to stay for supper but she seemed in a hurry to be heading home."

"Why was she in the first place?" Curious, Nancy look at the stables from the corner of her eye.

Following her gaze, Dave chuckled quietly. "Quite the couple, those two are. Mary came over to apologize to the Rawleys and tell them about her relationship with Tex. I have never seen him so red before."

"So did she ride her horse here and then talk with them in the yard? Did Mary do anything else before leaving?" Turning back to the young cowboy, the clever detective hoped that she might learn something helpful.

"Yes, ma'am. Mary rode here and only stayed for about ten minutes." Nodding, Dave turned pink once again. "She only entered the house to, um, use the restroom."

"Really? Did she go into the bathroom before or after you?" Eager for information, Nancy leaned in nearer to the embarrassed man.

"Come to think of it, Mary must have gone in before me because I passed her on the steps upstairs." Blushing brighter, the bashful boy ducked his head.

"Really?" Although the inquisitive detective wanted to delve deeper into the Native American woman's presence at the ranch, Nancy knew that the subject needed to changed. At least she now knew that Mary could have potentially put the note in her room right before going into the restroom. However, why would the shopkeeper write that letter? Forcing herself to set aside the issue until later, the young woman continued with the questioning. "So what happened after Mary left?"

"Well, I started the fire with the help of that Frank Hardy. Then the two of us talked for awhile about the Wild West, Frances Humber, Dirk Valentine, and such things. He's a nice fellow. In fact, Mr. Hardy reminds me a bit of you." Dave's face returned to its usual color as he once again looked Nancy in the eyes.

"I suppose that we are similar in some ways." Blinking in surprise, Nancy agreed before getting the conversation back on track. "Did you leave the bonfire at all?"

Hesitating for a second, Dave shook his head. "No, ma'am. I stayed there speaking with Frank."

Strangely relieved, the young woman asked the most important question. "So, when was the last time that you saw Ned?"

"He came over and pulled Frank aside briefly about fifteen minutes before you came out."

"Did you hear what they talked about?" Although she trusted that Frank told the truth about what Ned had said, the through girl wanted to hear the events from Dave's point of view.

Wrinkling his brow, the cowboy thought for a moment before answering slowly. "Your name was mentioned by Mr. Nickerson. I got the feeling that he was leaving a message for Frank to give you. Sorry I can't tell you exactly what was said."

"Don't worry about it. You have been so helpful." Genuinely smiling for one the first times since the previous evening, Nancy thanked the ranch hand. "Is there anything else about last night that you can tell me?"

Rubbing the back of his back, Dave stared down at the ground anxiously. "I don't know if this is important or not, but a few minutes before you came down, both Tex and Shorty went off toward the stables."

"Do you know what they were doing there?" Heart beating fast, Nancy held her breath in anticipation.

"Well, Tex checks up on the horse every night at that time. Shorty, however, said that he heard hoof beats and rushed over to make sure that it wasn't the ghost horse." Shifting his weight onto his heels, the cowboy bit his lip uneasily. "But, ma'am, I don't think that either of them would have killed Ned. They both have many flaws but I doubt that they are murderers."

"Who do you think did it then?" Raising her eyebrows, the persistent detective crossed her arms and waited for a reply.

"The only person that I think could potentially kill," Dave began and then stopped abruptly. Turning toward the chickens, the nervous man looked like he wanted to run far away.

"Who do you think murdered my boyfriend, Dave?" Grabbing the man's arm, Nancy turned him back to face her.

"I don't know." Shaking his head rapidly, the frightened man stumbled backwards as he stammered an answer. "There was a young man named Miguel who used to live in town who started a fight which seriously injured a few people. But he went to jail up north and hasn't been heard of since."

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, the sleuth took a step nearer to Dave in preparation to continue to question him. However, she stopped upon looking at his flustered face. There was no way that even the best police officer could get more information out of the panicked cowboy. Although she doubted his story about "Miguel," Nancy was pleased with the rest of the information that Dave had given her.

"Well, I suppose I should let you get back to your job." Backing away, Nancy plastered on a smile. "Thank you for your time."

"Not a problem, ma'am." Breathing out in relief, Dave tipped his hat and started to pour in the chicken feed into the coop once again. Giving him one more searching glance, the discerning girl shook her head and head back toward the house. Pulling out her cell phone, she was pleased to see that it was just the right time to meet up with her friends. Opening the front door, Nancy pocked her head into the living room. Everyone else was already there sitting on the couches chatting quietly.

"So did you guys discover anything important or interesting?" Taking a seat next to Frank, Nancy looked hopefully across at the two cousins with Joe in the middle of them.

"I'm no good at this, Nancy." Bess whined, pouting adorably. "All that ended up happening was both Aunt Bet and I started sobbing."

"You honestly didn't learn anything from her?" Rolling her eyes, George scolded the emotional blonde.

"She told me that everyone was coming and going from the fire so she didn't notice anything suspicious. The only time Aunt Bet left was to help Shorty carry out some buns and toppings for the burgers. Otherwise she was there the whole time." Slumping her shoulders, the sensitive girl apologized with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry and so is my aunt! We both have no idea how this could have happened to someone as wonderful as Ned."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Bess. Thank you for trying." Reaching across the table, Nancy patted her friend's hand comfortingly. However in the back of her head, the detective heard Sheriff Hernandez questioning Ned's loyalty. Could Bess's anguish be a sign that there was something more than friendship between her and Ned? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Nancy reminded herself that was a ridiculous idea. Neither of those two would hurt her that way, right?

"To tell the truth, I didn't have much more luck with Uncle Ed." Sighing in disappointment, George shared the information she had learned. "He was sitting the whole time either talking with his wife or Shorty. According to our Uncle, the only time that neither of them were there was when they went into the house to get the food. However, he also said that Shorty might have disappeared for short amount of time to look for the ghost horse."

"Dave mentioned that to me." Nancy confirmed. "Evidently both Shorty and Tex went off toward the stable during the time when Ned was shot."

"So those two are our biggest suspects?" The tomboy frowned. "Uncle Ed stressed the point that he didn't believe that any of the hired hands killed Ned. However who else could it be? He seemed to think it was a stranger who was trying to steal one of the horses and killed Ned out of surprise and panic."

"Well, we can at least rule out that Mr. Rawley shot Ned although Bet is still a possible suspect." Frank held up his hand to stop the protests from the two cousins. "I am just looking at all of the possibilities. I remember that Mrs. Rawley lingered in the house a little bit longer than Shorty. It is unlikely that during that time she ran around the house and yard to shot Ned but there is a slight chance that could have happened. Ed, on the other hand, was seated in same place the whole time."

"Good grief, Frank! There is no way that old lady could have run that fast." Joe exclaimed not paying attention the dirty look that George shot at him.

"What did you learn from Shorty?" Before the brothers began to argue, Nancy questioned the younger one.

"It would be wiser to ask what I learned that has any importance." Leaning backwards with his arms under head, Joe chuckled. "That guy gossips even more than Bess here."

"Hey!" Said girl squealed, smacking the impertinent boy who merely laughed louder.

"Anyway, he told me that he went over to the horse stables because he heard hoof beats and was afraid it was Dirk's horse. However, Shorty didn't see any horse or Ned. Besides that and going into the house, he stayed at the fire the whole time talking Ed, Bet, or me. His theory on the murder is that it was Dirk's ghost who wants revenge."

"A ghost that shots a gun?" George scoffed. "Give me a break!"

"What about you, Frank? Did you find out anything?" Desperate for some clues, Nancy looked pleadingly at the older Hardy.

"I'm afraid that I learned little more than what has been mentioned. As you all already know, Tex isn't the most open or chatty person. However, I did figure out that he went to check on the horses a few minutes before Shorty went searching for the ghost horse. Besides that, he stayed by the fire alone or being questioned about Mary by Mrs. Rawley. Strangely, the most useful bit of information I got out of Tex was something that he refused to tell me."

"What was that?" Several voices clamored at the same time.

"It might be nothing," Frank began carefully. "But he bottled up even more than usual when I asked if he had any theories on who murdered Ned. I think that Tex knows more than he is letting on."

"That is exactly what happened with Dave." Pointing eagerly in agreement, Nancy sat up straighter. "He opened up to me and told me about where people were and what they were doing last night. However he panicked when I asked him who he thought killed my boyfriend. Although Dave made up some story about a guy who used to around named Miguel, I am pretty sure that he knows more than he is letting on but is too scared to tell me."

"Do you think that someone has been threatening the farm hands?" The dark haired Hardy wondered.

"That is a possibility." Nodding thoughtfully, the girl sleuth agreed. "One thing that makes our job easier is that we can cross Dave off of our suspect list since he was at the fire the whole time."

"No, he was not there after you went to look for Ned." Cocking his head to the side, Frank looked at his friend bewilderingly.

"Wait, when did he leave?" Shocked, the titan-haired girl leaned in closer to the boy next to her.

"Only a minute or two after you left to look for your boyfriend, he headed off in the same direction because he left his wallet in the stable after he had feed the chickens. Didn't he tell you that?" The ATAC agent responded tentatively.

"No, he most certainly did not!" Furious, Nancy fumed as she let her head flop back against the couch. "I suppose I asked what he was doing before I came down, but he still could have told me."

"Dave is the reason we found you so quickly." Quick to defend the cute cowboy, Bess explained anxiously. "If it hadn't been for him, who knows when we and the Sheriff would have arrived on the scene?"

"Still, the thought of Dave lying to me is concerning." Closing her eyes, the young detective groaned miserably. "Why is it that questioning suspects just adds to the question that you have about the case? What are we going to do now?"

"I'm not sure, but we will think of something. I promise that we will figure this all out." Compassionately, Frank wrapped his arm around Nancy. In silence all of the young adults sat in the room for a few minutes, wishing and hoping in vain for a sign on where to look next to solve the case.


	15. Rose Petals and Gemstones

**Author Note: Here is the fifteenth chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. Thank you once again to everyone reading! I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

Sighing, Nancy stood up and stretched her arms. "Well, I suppose the next thing to do is try to figure out how to open the box from the bunk in the jail with the gemstones. Does anyone have ideas?"

"Could we take another look at the chest?" The older Hardy requested from his seat on the couch.

"Yes, it is right here in my backpack." Reaching into her bag, the titan-haired girl searched for the clue for a few minutes before stopping with a bewildered look on her face. "It isn't in here!"

"Where else could it be?" Rushing over to the confused detective's side, George peered into large pack. "Did you leave it somewhere, like in your room?"

"Oh my goodness, you're right!" Hitting herself on the head, Nancy laughed sheepishly at her forgetfulness. Jogging over to the kitchen, the embarrassed sleuth called out to her friends behind her. "I will be back in a minute or two." Waving to hurriedly to Shorty, she darted through the kitchen, up the stairs, and into the room she shared with the two cousins. On the dark wooden dresser, the metal box and bag of jewels sat just as Nancy had put them yesterday afternoon. Sighing with relief, the young woman grabbed the clues and turned to leave the room. However, as she walked out of the door, something crinkled under her foot. Bending down, the detective drew in a sharp breath as she gingerly picked up an unsealed pink envelope. Thoughts raced through her head as Nancy pulled out a folded piece of stationary scented sweet. A few dried rose petals floated to the floor as she opened the paper. Wrinkling her forehead in bafflement, she read the new letter aloud with growing anxiety and confusion.

"I know that this is sudden and you are still mourning over Ned. However, you need to know how much you mean to me. The place that you hold in my heart will be filled by no other person. Your brilliant mind, dazzling smile, kind heart, witty remarks, strong personality – you are perfection. Although it is only a small token, these red rose petals stand for my true love for you." Tears filled Nancy's eyes after reading the note as her strength gave out and she slumped onto the wooden floor. For a few minutes, she stayed down trying to control her emotions. Who would be sending her romantic messages when her boyfriend had just died yesterday? Finally, Nancy grasped the door knob and pulled herself up onto her feet again. Glancing down once more at the troubling letter, the troubled detective bite her tongue to keep from sobbing. Hurrying across the room, she flung open her suitcase and stuffed the full envelope underneath some of her clothing. Backing away, the girl regulated her breathing before turning and exiting the room. Tightly clinging to the railing, Nancy staggered down the stairs cautiously.

"Nancy, are you ok?" Frank's voice rang out a few seconds before the tall boy started up the stairs. Upon seeing his friend, the older Hardy rushed up with worried look and took a hold of one of her arms to steady her. "Did something happen to you?"

"No, I'm fine." The shaken woman stammered, shaking her head franticly. Even though the concerned man might be helpful, Nancy was not going to tell anyone about the love letter especially not Frank. If she guessed who sent the note, the caring ATAC agent seemed the most likely suspect. However, the detective refused to believe that her friend would be that tactless and inappropriately passionate. Looking into his warm brown eyes, Nancy decided to confirm her suspicion that Frank did not write the letter. "Did you leave anything in my room?"

"No," the young man's eyes narrowed as he shook his head slowly. "Was there something disturbing or out of order in your room?"

"Nothing is wrong." The sleuth forced a small quivering smile before continuing down the stairs supported by Frank. Once in the kitchen, Nancy let go of the older Hardy's arm and stood up determinedly straight. "Thank you but I really can take care of myself."

"Everyone needs help sometimes. Allowing others to care for you isn't a sign of weakness." Quietly, the dark haired boy commented as the two friends walked into the living room. "Did you find the box?"

"Yes, it was sitting on my dresser." Holding up the next clue victoriously, Nancy rolled her eyes at her own absentmindedness.

"Do we have any idea how to open the chest?" George asked as Nancy and Frank sat back down on the comfy couch.

"The jewels are inserted into the top. However, the exact placement of them has me stumped." Placing the box and bag of gems on the table in-between the couches, the girl detective stared at the two items. There had to be a clue somewhere about the order the stones should go in to unlock the box.

"What took you so long upstairs, by the way?" Raising one eyebrow, Joe inquired despite the glare that his brother sent him.

Nancy opened her mouth to make an excuse, trying to get the image of the letter out of her head. However, the last line of the love note that talked about the symbolism of red roses and true love stuck in her mind. Eyes widening in realization, the detective gasped sharply and jumped up from her seat. "I think I might have an idea!"

"What is it?" The younger Hardy leaned in eagerly as Nancy knelt onto the floor in front of the table.

Excitedly pouring the sparkling contents of the pouch into her palm, the girl sleuth explained her thoughts. "Do you remember how Mary spoke about people believing that gemstones brought different gifts or powers to people? Could that be the solution?"

"Maybe following the note Dirk left with the stones will help us." Snapping his fingers as the idea came to him, Frank reached toward Nancy's backpack impulsively. As his fingers touched the fabric, the polite ATAC agent froze and glanced questioningly at the owner of the pack. "Do you mind if I look for the note?"

"Go right ahead." Engrossed with the box and gemstones, Nancy nodded distractedly. "George, could you possibly look up the jewels on my phone as Frank reads the note? Tiger's eye, emerald, agate, garnet, and amethyst are the stones that Dirk left us. My phone is in the front left pocket of my backpack, Frank."

"Sure, I'll help." Catching the phone that the dark haired boy threw across to her carefully, the tomboyish cousin grinned in anticipation. Immediately, George clicked on the internet and began to research the stones.

"I found the written clue." Flattening the paper on his knee, Frank took a deep breath and read Dirk's scrawling writing. "To fine my treasure you will need many things. Strength, passionate devotion to me, self awareness, logic, and clarity of thought will be needed."

"So you think that list in the second sentence of attributes Frances needed is the order the gems should be place in?" Delighted, Bess clapped her hands excitedly.

Smiling at Bess's enthusiasm, Nancy laid each of the stones out in a row on the table. "I remember what gems Mary identified each of them as, so are you ready to look each one up?"

"I am prepared to start." Grinning as well, the tomboy responded enthusiastically. 

"First, what gem supposedly gives strength? After that, which one stands for passionate devotion?" The older Hardy asked moving down to sit on the floor next to the concentrating girl detective.

"Agates symbolize strength and the one after that is a garnet." George responded a few moments later. Putting those stones into the first two slots on the chest, the titan-haired detective nodded at Frank to continue.

"Next, what jewels help with self awareness and logic?" Tilting his head to the side, the ATAC agent waited for the girl with the phone to answer.

"That would be the emerald and tiger's eye." The tougher cousin responded as Nancy swiftly followed her instructions.

"Finally, the last attribute is clarity of thought which is obliviously the amethyst." Folding the note and placing it back in his friend's backpack, Frank remained calm outwardly but his eyes shone with anticipation.

"Here we go!" With an eager smile, the young detective placed the last gemstone into the final slot on the metal box. With a click, the small chest opened to reveal another note next to a small knife with a white marble handle and sharp blade. Gingerly picking up the crinkly note, Nancy felt excitement tingling through her body. Her friends leaned in closer as she read off the next two-lined clue from Dirk. "Scrap off the back of honored metal to break it apart, Belonging to the one who broke your heart."

"Well," Frank cleared his throat. "All I can figure out is that we're supposed to find a certain piece of metal, get the back off with that knife, and then break the metal. But what piece is the note alluding to?" He cocked his head to the side and gazed at Nancy with penetrating look.

With a long sigh, the girl detective shook her head. "I'm not sure."

"What do we do next then?" Slumping backwards with a childish pout, Bess whined.

"Maybe now would be a good time to get the four suspect's handwriting samples to see who wrote that note to Nancy." Looking at the others questioningly, the younger Hardy proposed.

"What are you talking about?" Defensively, Nancy asked trying to slow down her racing heart. How did Joe know about the romantic letter that she had just found?

"Don't you remember the menacing note that you found on your bed before we went off to Dry Creek yesterday?" Confused and bit taken aback by the nervous girl's intensity, the light-haired boy reached over to rummage through her backpack and pulled out the forgotten piece of paper. "Here it is. 'Give up on this mystery or you will regret it for the rest of your life. If you continue to search for Dirk's treasure, you will lose something that you hold very dear. You have been warned.' Well, they certainly carried out that threat."

"Joe, stop it." Reprimanding his brother sharply, Frank looked apologetically at Nancy. However the detective didn't notice either brother in her relief that the love letter was still secret.

"Following up on finding out who wrote that warning might help us the most right now if we are not sure how to follow Dirk's clue." Getting back to the subject at hand, George shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Yes, that is a great idea." Standing up, the sleuth agreed. "I'll take to question and getting a handwriting sample from Mary Yazzie. How about the rest of you stay here and take care of the rest of the suspects?"

"You aren't going alone." The older Hardy stated firmly as he stood as well. Holding up his hand to stop Nancy's protests, Frank continued. "I am going to come with you."

"Fine." Rolling her eyes, Nancy headed toward the door with the cautious boy following her. Stopping in the doorway before heading out, she pointed to the three staying at the ranch. "Bess, you take care of Dave because that would make you happy. George, are you okay with Tex since Joe already has Shorty's trust?"

"We won't fail you." Saluting playfully, Joe smirked. With a final wave, the two friends left the others as Nancy hoped that something would turn up. She needed to solve this case and put the murderer of her boyfriend in jail soon.


	16. Back to Mary's Shop

**Author Note: Here is the sixteenth chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter is a bit shorter but I hope that is okay. I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"There is Mary's shop." Pointing a short ways into the distance, Nancy sighed with relief. Although the ride to tourist store was not too far from the ranch, the riding still made the tough detective sore. Breaking into a brisk trot, the titan-haired girl and her friend both rode up to the shop. Bringing Bob to a halt, Nancy grinned over at Frank who had already dismounted and was stroking Clyde. "You are an amazing rider."

"Thanks. I took lessons growing up." Flushing slightly, the humble man shrugged modestly. Walking over, he held out his hand courteously and helped Nancy down. Together the two mystery solvers headed toward the quaint building. In front of the door, Frank lightly placed his hand on the girl's shoulder to stop her. "So how are we going to get Mary Yazzie's handwriting? Do you have a plan?"

Biting the inside of her lip, the clever detective racked her brain trying to think of an idea. "How about if we ask her to write down directions to a location nearby like the sheriff's station? That way if we ever need to talk to Sheriff Hernandez in person, we know how to get there."

"Good thinking!" The dark haired boy complimented, opening the door chivalrously for the clever girl. Not wasting anytime, Nancy walked right up to the counter and waited for Mary to stop sorting jade jewelry. Looking up with a welcoming smile, the hospitable shopkeeper put down her work to pay attention to the two friends.

"Hello, Nancy and Frank. What can I help you with today?"

"We were wondering if you might be willing to write us some directions to Sheriff Hernandez's office in town." Attempting to appear nonchalant, Nancy explained their reason for visiting the store.

"Oh, Nancy, I am so sorry about last night!" Pity filled the Native American's face as she reached across the counter to clasp the girl's hand compassionately. "I heard about your boyfriend this morning."

"Thank you for your sympathy." The unexpected and painful subject threw off the calm detective's composure. Next to her, the older Hardy tensed anxiously but gently set his hand on her shoulder. Grateful for Frank's support, the young woman reminded the storeowner of what they wanted from her. "The Sheriff will hopefully be able to figure out what happened."

"Of course, he is a very capable and intelligent man." Rummaging through the items on her working space, Mary pulled out a piece of paper and pen. As she jotted down simple instructions to the station, the curious woman continued to question the victim's girlfriend tactlessly. "Is it true that Ned was murdered by someone from the ranch? Do you think that it is safe for you to be staying there?"

"We are all being extremely cautious since the criminal is still unknown." Tightening his protective grip on Nancy's shoulder, Frank interrupted Mary swiftly. Holding out his hand expectantly, the tall agent stared at the nosy woman firmly. "Your help with writing us those directions is much appreciated."

"It isn't a problem." Hesitantly, the putout shopkeeper placed the piece of paper in the Hardy boy's hand. Nancy almost felt sorry for the usually warm lady when she looked at Mary's crestfallen face. With a quick smile of gratitude and reassurance at her friend, the kind-hearted detective removed Frank's hand from her shoulder before turning toward the woman behind the counter.

"Thank you so much, Mary. You have been so much help in numerous ways over the past few days that I have known you." Speaking honestly from her heart, Nancy tried to bring Mary's spirits back up. "If you hadn't let me borrow those tuning forks or look in that chest, I don't know what I would have done."

"Don't worry about it." Brightening up at once, the middle aged storeowner patted the younger woman's hand resting on the counter. "I am thankful to you for opening that beautiful old chest." Rolling her eyes at the memory of trying to solve the puzzle of opening the box with belongings from Meryl and Frances Humber, Nancy chuckled lightly along with Mary. Suddenly, the detective's eyes widened as she recalled all of the items in the chest.

"Would you mind if we looked in that box once again and I took something different before Frank and I head out?" Eager to see if her idea was correct, the girl detective took a few steps backward.

"That is fine. I will see you later." Nodding her head, Mary Yazzie turned back to the project she was working on. Pulling the Hardy boy over to the corner with her, Nancy grinned in anticipation as she opened the large elaborate chest. Speedily picking up the sheriff's badge and placing it in her pocket, the excited girl motioned with her head toward the door. With a final wave, both of the young adults went out the door into the hot desert.

"Do you think that is where the next clue from Dirk is hidden?" A bit skeptically, Frank pointed at the silver star that Nancy was running her fingers over in careful inspection.

Nodding her head without looking up, Nancy responded excitedly. "Do you remember the note that was in the gemstone box we just opened? "Scrap off the back of honored metal to break it apart, Belonging to the one who broke your heart." This badge must have belonged to Meryl Humber. That would certainly make it honored and he was the one caused Frances to be brokenhearted even before Dirk was hung."

Kneeling down, Frank rummaged through the girl's large backpack that she had let slip to the ground. "So, we just need to find that knife to scrape off the back of the badge. Will that work?" Finding the sharp object, the helpful boy held it out for his waiting friend.

"Yes, it has a back of red velvet." Reaching down for the marble knife that had been in the metal box along with the last clue, the sleuth licked her chapped lips. With a deep breath, Nancy dug the small weapon into the padding of the badge. After cutting through the seams, she tore off the loosened fabric. Underneath on the tarnished star was the imprint of a cross along with the letters MDCCXXVI. For a few seconds, the determined girl stared at the image trying to figure out what the figures might mean.

"Nancy, I think that we should head back the ranch, get some water and lunch, and show this to the others." Rational as always, the older Hardy walked over to the detective and carefully took Meryl's badge from her hands. Placing it in the front right pocket of her pack, the wise young man looked at his friend anxiously in hope that she would agree. With a sigh and shrug of her shoulders, Nancy walked toward Bob.

"I suppose you're right." Grimacing at the tall young man, the plucky girl mounted Bob and spurred him forward.

"I usually am, just ask Joe." With a playful smirk, Frank started Clyde off in a gallop as he waved to Nancy as he passed her by. Laughing along with him, the sleuth urged her horse to go faster as well.


	17. Caught in the Act

**Author Note: Here is the seventeenth chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. I know that Nancy has been a bit OC and moody but it is because of Ned's death. Even though she is an amazing detective and usually calm and collected, she would be thrown off by something like that because she is still human. Anyway, I hope that you still like it. I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"So you mean to say that you got the handwriting sample, figure out the next clue, and uncovered Dirk's next message without ever questioning Mary Yazzie about last night? I though you two were supposed to be the smart practical ones." With an impish grin, Joe shook his head and shook his finger at the sheepishly blushing detective and ATAC agent in mock admonishment. The five young people were once again gathered in the comfy living room of the ranch with all of the notes from the possible criminals on the low table in front of them.

"At least they received Mary's handwriting instead of chatting about gourmet food the whole time with the suspect." Shoving the grinning Hardy lightly, George chided him.

"But none of this handwriting looks anything like the note that you found in your room." Sighing dejectedly, Bess gestured toward the pieces of paper with disappointment.

"Whoever wrote that threatening letter was evidently clever enough to disguise their penmanship." Nancy stated, thankful the focus was off the mistake that she had made. Normally, she would never forget to interrogate a suspect. Thrown off by Mary's insensitive questions and cracking the clue, the normally thorough sleuth had overlooked the opportunity to learn about the shopkeeper's whereabouts on the evening of the crime.

"Well, that didn't help us at all." Grumpily, Joe plopped down on a couch and put his feet up on the table. "What are we going to do now?"

"Some of us could go back and talk again with Mary about last night. Frank and Nancy probably shouldn't do it because of the awkwardness returning might cause since they were just there." The girly blonde suggested, glancing at Joe hopefully out of the corner of her eye. Rolling her eyes and nudging the silly girl, her cousin shared a knowing glance with Nancy. Although nothing serious ever happened between Bess and Joe, the two often flirted with each other.

Sighing, Frank ran his fingers through his dark hair. "I suppose that might be the next step until we discover what the imprint on the inside of the badge means."

"How do you think Dirk even got his hands on Meryl's sheriff badge?" George's brow wrinkled in thought as she pondered the situation.

"Perhaps the clue was already there." Walking slowly to the other side of the room, the girl detective pondered the perplexing situation. "Frances might have known about it then and told Dirk who used the image as one of his clues. But why would Meryl Humber have a picture of a cross with letters under it on his badge? What did it mean to him?"

"Wait one second." Snapping his fingers, Frank straightened upright suddenly. "What happened to Frances' mother?"

"She married Meryl in 1811 when they were young but didn't have her daughter until several years later. Frances was still rather young when she died. Why is that important?" Nancy's brow knit together in confusion as she stared at the enlightened ATAC agent.

The dark haired young man started to pace back and forth across the room as he reasoned aloud. "I think the letters "MDCCCXXVI" are roman numerals that stand for a date. If a date is placed beside a cross, the most likely conclusion is that the picture corresponds with a grave and the year someone died. But the question then is whose date of death the mysterious inscription is hinting toward. Since Meryl was still alive as was France's cousin who she was closest to, the most probable person whose grave this clue indicates would be the mother. Do you know her name?"

Groaning in disbelief, Nancy reprimanded herself for not thinking of that idea. "After figuring out that chest at Mary's shop, I should have been able to figure that out. How did I miss the evidence?"

"Don't worry about it; we all have our less spectacular moments." Patting the annoyed detective on the back, Joe Hardy attempted failingly to hold back superior smirk.

"Do you know the woman's name?" Repeating his question, Frank stopped moving and stood in front of Nancy expectantly.

Biting her lip, the retentive detective thought back through all of the old letters and documents she had read concerning the Humber family. "I believe that her name was Eldrige Humber. Like I said, she died when Frances was a young teenager." Slowly, she answered at last as she took a step nearer to the excited boy. "Do you think we need to look for her grave?"

Nodding, the older Hardy began to make his way toward the door. "I am betting that we will find her buried in the graveyard at the edge of Dry Creek. The number MDCCCXXVI stands for 1826 so that must be the date of her death. We should head out now while we still have a good part of the day left."

"Wait, I don't want to go all the way out there to look for some creepy dead person." Shuddering, Bess looked at her friend beseechingly. "Please don't make me go, Nancy! Just the thought of it makes me sick."

"I agree with Bess." Joe said surprisingly standing up and walking over to cut his brother off. The four friends looked at him in shock and the blonde girl breathed a sigh of relief. Enjoying the confusion of the others, the younger Hardy continued on to explain himself. "Before anything, we should have lunch. After that, I agree that Nancy, Frank, and George should head out to the ghost town to look for Eldrige Humber's grave. However Bess would be of more help questioning Mary Yazzie about last evening. Since being alone is dangerous for any of us, I volunteer to accompany Bess on that quest for more information. How does that sound?"

"That does make sense." Reluctantly, Frank agreed turning back around and walking into the middle of the room. "So let's get lunch and then saddle up to leave."

"Did I hear ya guys talking about eating?" Shorty popped his head in the door waving a wooden spoon at the group of young people. "I just cooked up some fine taters and chicken legs. Come and get it!" With a final flourish of the kitchen utensil, the animated cook disappeared once again into the next room.

"Sure thing!" Grinning ear to ear, the younger Hardy boy licked his lips hungrily and followed the large man. With a giggle, Bess pulled herself off the couch and went out as well. Her more practical cousin followed sighing good-naturedly. Before she went into the kitchen, George looked back at the two occupants remaining in the room.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra pair of sunglasses, Nancy?" The tomboy asked rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I broke mine accidently on the flight here. Some luxury airplane ride that turned out to be."

"No problem." Brushing past George to make her way into the kitchen, Nancy smiled in answer. Pausing only for a moment to smell the food to make sure Shorty's cooking was acceptable, the generous detective made her way up the stairs to her room. Behind her, the sounds of a ravenous Joe gobbling down lunch and Bess thanking the cook sweetly relieved the sleuth. Maybe the cook finally discovered what dishes he made well. Pulling open the bedroom door and going over to her suitcase, Nancy felt a load taken off her shoulders when she saw that there were no romantic or threatening notes anywhere. The small room was just the way she had left it a short while ago. Grabbing the two pairs of sunglasses from the top flap of her suitcase, Nancy thought through if she needed anything before heading out to Dry Creek. After going through a checklist of items in her head, the young detective was convinced that she was prepared for the ride. Turning around and walking toward the door, she glanced once more over her shoulder just to be sure that no letter lay on the bed, floor, or dresser. Satisfied, Nancy opened the door and stopped suddenly in shock. Right in front of her doorway, Frank Hardy stood with an odd expression on his face and a beautiful red rose in his hand. Taking a few steps backward, the girl detective tried to reason through the awkward situation. Could Frank have been the one who wrote the last romantic letter? Everything in her screamed that would be so unlike the cautious and tactful boy. However why else would he be standing there in an embarrassed manner and holding the very flower the note had mentioned? There could be no excuse other than he had left the letter. Flushing with anger and confusion, Nancy tried to brush past the boy but he stepped in front of her.

"What do you want? Are you bringing me that rose to go with your earlier message?" Hands on her hips, the upset girl questioned sharply.

"What are you talking about?" Shaking his head in bewilderment, Frank reached out to put his hand on his friend's shoulder but she shrugged it off. With an injured and puzzled look, the older Hardy stared at Nancy. "I came up to tell you that the food will be gone soon if you don't hurry down and found this flower on the floor outside your door. This letter that you received wasn't from me; I never even knew that you found another note. What was it about? Is something wrong?"

"Stop playing dumb. You're caught in the act. I know it was you." Marching past the flabbergast boy down the stairs, Nancy refused to look him in the eye. Swiftly and absentmindedly, she dished up a plate of food, ignoring Shorty's jovial comments. Struggling to maintain her composure, the detective slumped down in a chair far away from the others and stared at the plate in front of her. Her boyfriend was dead, the murderer could be anyone, one of her best friends was lying to her and sending her romantic letters, and she felt like she was falling apart. Could things get any worse than this?


	18. Everyone Makes Mistakes

**Author Note: Here is the eighteenth chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. I am so very sorry about the wait! I was struggling a lot with writing this one. The next chapter will be out soon, I hope. Also I help that this chapter helps to resolve some of Nancy's character issues. I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"So this is the ghost town. I will admit that it is a bit eerie." Accepting Frank's hand, George dismounted Clyde. Nancy felt a small pang of guilt about making those two ride together as the tomboy stretched with discomfort. Normally, the considerate detective would have offered to be the one to share a horse but there was no way that she was going to even talk to Frank Hardy right now let alone ride with him. At that moment, the traitorous boy looked over at the fuming sleuth. Immediately, she turned her back and began to jog over to the small cemetery at the edge of old town. As she skidded to a stop in front of the first row of gravestones, the young woman could hear the other two running up behind her. Nancy could feel the confused eyes of the perceptive young man on her but refused to acknowledge him.

"So we are looking for the name "Eldrige Humber" and the number 1826, right?" In an attempt to break the tension, George inquired hopefully.

"Yes, so let's not waste time talking and start looking." The titan haired girl answered sharply before Frank had a chance to even open his mouth. Walking over to a nearby stone, Nancy bent down to dust off the dust so she could make out the name. Shaking her head when the cleaned inscription read "Willard Fort," the persistent detective moved on to the next grave. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see her friends doing the same and a sense of competition welled up in her. The thought of the older Hardy boy finding the next clue before her seemed dreadful. Turning her attention back to the marble marker in front of her, Nancy sped up her process of reading the gravestones.

"I found something but I'm not positive that it is the right one." To the determined sleuth's disappointment, the other girl called out hesitantly from the far right corner of the cemetery. Hurrying over to the puzzled tomboy, Nancy wondered what her friend could possibly mean. Her questions were answered once she skidded to a stop beside the aged stone. Although the cracked heading read "Eldridge Humber, Loving wife and mother," the date inscribed below was 1820. Biting her lip in confusion, George looked anxiously at Nancy and Frank who had just sprinted over to join the girls. "So is the right grave or not?"

"Of course not, Dirk would never lead Frances astray." Rolling her eyes at the idea, the titan-haired detective declared her view with a false confidence. Although she was unsure, appearing weak or indecisive was not an option in her book. Nancy Drew was no damsel in distress who needed a man in her life to make sure she was safe and happy.

"Actually, I think that this might be the right stone." Shuffling his feet nervously, Frank coughed and gazed at the ground to avoid the fiery glare that Nancy shot at him.

"Why do you think that when all of the facts point otherwise?" Hands on her hips, the furious sleuth questioned harshly. "Dirk hasn't led us astray so far."

"That is the exact reason that I think this is the grave he wanted us to find." Calmly, the rational boy locked eyes with the skeptical girl. "I was wrong before when I believed that the number on the back of the badge correspond with the date of her death. Even if Eldridge had Frances a few years after marrying, 1826 is too late of a year for her death."

"Then what does that number mean?" Miffed, Nancy raised her eyebrows in incredulity. "And if the number doesn't indicate Eldridge, then why are you so sure her grave holds the next clue?"

"Look at the graves on either side of this one. The one on the right reads "Isabelle Jones, 1827, A tragic angel at the age of 18" while the left marker has the etched words "Billy Gold, 1825, Never forget the cowboy of 26." Not are the two numbers at the end of both inscriptions important, the graves also hint that the middle one stands for 1826 by either being one higher or lower which suggests a pattern." Pointing to the other two stones, the Hardy boy explained his rational. "Besides, France's mother is still the most obvious grave that Dirk would have lead his love to since no one else close to her died during her life as far as we know."

"That makes sense." Looking at Nancy worriedly, George agreed with the logical boy. Taking a few steps backward, the tomboy turned her attention to the three stone markers. "However what are we supposed to do next? Digging up someone's grave hardly seems ethical or pleasant?"

"I doubt that Dirk would have wanted Frances to look in the coffin of her mother but somewhere near it." Frank ran his hand through his hair as he sighed out deeply and stared hard at the graveyard. "There must be a place nearby this stone that he hid the next clue. Do you have any ideas, Nancy?"

Not anticipating to be spoken to, the humiliated detective opened her mouth and then closed it without making a noise. Although she was not an extremely prideful person, being proved wrong was something that Nancy Drew did not like and admitting that she made a mistake or was wrong was even more difficult. Looking at the ground, she mumbled an incoherent response under her breath and scuffed the ground with her shoe. However, instead of just kicking up a small cloud of dust, her foot hit a sharp firm object. Ignoring the pain in her toes, the surprised sleuth knelt down and began to brush away the sand from the object her foot had collided with moments ago. Her heart sped up and a grin appeared on her face as she uncovered a piece of rusty metal dug into the earth.

"What are you doing?" Confused but eager, George gazed down at the digging detective. "Did you find something?"

"Yes, I think so." Looking up away from her discovery for a moment, Nancy nodded excitedly with a sparkling gleam of anticipation in her eyes. "However, I am not sure that I will be able to get this object out with my bare hands."

"Maybe there is a shovel nearby. Seems like having one around in a town like this would be handy, so how about I look around for one?" Without waiting for a response, the tomboy sprinted off into Dry Creek in search a tool to help her friend. Reaching out to stop her, Nancy rose to her feet and opened her mouth to call out. However by the time the detective realized what the other girl was up to, she was out of ear range. Folding her arms nervously, the vexed sleuth sat back down on the sandy ground. Being alone with Frank Hardy was the last place she wanted to be right now. Why couldn't George have waited for her or asked the boy to go instead? Wiping the beads of sweat off of her forehead, Nancy drew a circle in the dirt with the tip of her shoe. Please, she pleaded silently, let Frank not talk to me. Just this once, let him be silent and ignore me. Unfortunately for her, the young man crouched down beside her with a heavy sigh.

"I know that you're upset with me and I'm very sorry if I have done anything wrong," He began simply and earnestly. "But I honestly have no idea why you are angry with me. If your frustration is because of a letter, I have not written you anything. When I have to tell you something, I will talk with you face to face."

"Then why were you in front of my room with a rose?" Finally looking at the serious boy, Nancy looked for the lie in his eyes. Yet he indeed seemed completely sincere. "How do I know that you are telling me the truth?"

"You can choose to trust me or not." Shrugging, the ATAC agent stood and stared off into the distance. "I cannot force you to believe anything. However please know that I will make amends for anything that I need to if you will only tell me what to do." At least five silent minutes passed by without either of the young adults spoke a word. Frank looked lost in thought as he stood looking off beyond the graveyard with hands on his hips. Biting her lip, the perplexed girl deliberated on what her caring friend had said. As annoying as the older Hardy boy could be, he did bring up good points. Despite her wishes to remain stony cold, Nancy found herself softening as her suspicions faded. Pushing off of the ground with her hands, she stood up shakily next to her friend.

"Maybe this was all a mistake and I am the one that was wrong." After a lengthy pause as the two stood side by side lost in thought, Nancy apologized humbly. "You have never given me any reason to doubt your word. I am sorry for not trusting you."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes." Turning to face the ashamed detective, Frank shrugged good-naturedly. "Although I am not quite sure what you were accusing me of, I am sure I looked very suspicious at the time. Besides, you are going through a difficult time right now."

"That shouldn't be any excuse for treating people indecently." Interrupting, the principled girl refused to allow the forgiving boy to make any justifications for her. "Thank you for being so patient with me. You are really too kind to me."

"It isn't a problem." With a warm smile, the dark haired man placed his hand on Nancy's shoulder comfortingly. "If you want to talk about the letter, I am willing to listen to and give my advice."

"Thanks but I don't think I am ready for that right now." Calmly but firmly, Nancy shook her head in response.

"Well, if you ever are, just let me now." Letting his arm drop to his side, Frank looked a little disappointed but did not push her to disclose any information. Silence again filled the air as the two mystery solvers waited in the scorching sun. Frank wandered off a short ways, exploring the eerily quaint graveyard. Getting down on her knees once more, the determined girl continued to try to clear away the soil from the buried object. However very little progress was made because it was simply too deep to uncover with bare hands as the only tool. After about five minutes of work, the sweaty woman rocked back onto her heels and wiped her face. Looking off toward the town, she wondered where George was and when she would return. Right at that moment, the tomboy emerged from Cappy's with a small shovel in hand and came racing eagerly toward the cemetery.

"I found this in that old shop." Panting, she skidded to a stop in front of Nancy and handed her the shovel. "Will it work?"

"Thank you, George." Nodding, Nancy stood up and dug the tool into the sand. Within a few minutes, she had uncovered a small metal box. Reaching down and pulling it out of the hole, Frank brushed off the remaining dirt before inspecting the next clue. Running his hand over the top, he stopped to take a closer look when his fingers brushed bumps on the lid.

"There appear to be four buttons on here." The older Hardy explained after examination. "I think that they are supposed to pushed in a certain order."

"How about the first one once, the second eight times, the third one twice, and the fourth one six times? That would explain the 1826 on the badge." Nancy offered the suggestion. "Although I am still not sure why that number would have been on the back of the Meryl's star."

"Well, there is a MH&EH decorating two side of the box." Busily pressing the buttons, Frank responded distractedly. Taking his attention off of the chest for a moment, he looked at the two girls watching him excitedly. "I believe that Meryl was the one who originally owned and buried this box. However Dirk added to it perhaps even in hope that Frances would find what both men had hidden." Returning to the task at hand, the ATAC agent pushed the last button six times. With a click, the rusty lid opened to reveal the contents of the buried chest. The two girls crowded around their friend to look inside as well.

"Wow. Meryl did put some items in here." Wide-eyed, George reached in and pulled out a shining diamond ring. "This must have been Eldridge's wedding ring."

"And there is a painting of the two of them on their wedding." Taking out the portrait, Nancy fought the urge to cry. Eldridge, Dirk, Ned…How many more loves were going to be lost? It seemed like this case was full of them.

"Here is Dirk's next clue." The Hardy boy's voice snapped the girl detective back to the present. There was no time to mourn over the past when there was a mystery to solve. "Do you want to read it, George?"

"Sure." Taking the crinkly piece of paper, the dark haired cousin licked her lips before beginning. "One last clue I leave for you, Before you find the treasure that proves my heart is true, Make the dish that your Ma first made your Dad, Leave it at the place we first secretly met and smother it on a tad."

"Wow, I can't believe that we are almost at the end of this treasure hunt. I suppose that it is a recipe in the box in the kitchen at the ranch." Wrinkling her forehead in thought, the clever sleuth guessed. "However I will have to call Charleena Prucell to ask her about what dish and where to go. My cell phone won't work out here so we need to go to Mary's or the ranch."

"It is probably a good time to head back and regroup with the others anyway." Sensibly, Frank noted as George nodding with a shrug.

"Well, shall we get going then?" With a cheeky grin, Nancy raised her eyebrows and jogged off to the horses. As she made her way toward Bob, she thought how different she felt from when they had arrived at Dry Creek. Although a small part of her still wondered if Frank had sent her the note and roses, being friends with and trusting him again was much better than being at odds. Making the mistake of suspecting him was embarrassing but he was right as always. Everyone does make mistakes sometimes. Hopefully she wouldn't make any more during this case. This had to be solved for the sake of Frances, Dirk, and Ned.


	19. Help From an Unexpected Source

**Author Note: Here is the nineteenth chapter. The end of the story is nearing but I have a sequel that is based on the game **_**The Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon **_**coming right after this story is finished. Once again, sorry that this took awhile to write. I have been working more at my job (and just received a raise which is wonderful) and also have been struggling with creativity. However this is a fairly long chapter so I hope that makes up for it being a bit late. If you have any guesses to who the criminal or the secret admirer are as well as criticisms or praises, I would love to hear them. To those of you who have commented, favorite, or alerted this story, thank you a million times! It means so much more to me than I can explain! I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"Well, thank you anyways, Charleena." With a discouraged sigh, Nancy shut her cell phone and shook her head. Slipping the phone into her back pocket, the detective turned to face the others watching her expectantly. The group of mystery solvers along with the Rawleys were gathered as usual in the living room of the ranch after a hearty supper of frankfurters and baked beans. Ed lay on one with his injured foot elevated across from his two nieces searching meticulously through the quaint recipe box and Joe Hardy who was munching on a plate of chips and salsa. Bet stood a little ways from Nancy listening in rapt attention to the young woman talking to the famous author while Frank stood by the doorway to keep an eye out for any of the hired hands. Beginning to pace, the determined girl began to brainstorm the next step to take. "She had no idea what dish or location Dirk was talking about."

"So how are we going to figure out the clue now?" With a groan, Bess threw down the last recipe card and slump back onto the sofa gloomily. "George and I have spent a half of an hour searching this box and there is nothing written on any of the recipes that hints at which one we are supposed to make."

"I still don't know how food, no matter how tasty it is, will help you solve this mystery in the first place. Sounds like Dirk is leading you on a wild goose chase or should I say wild horse chase?" Smirking a bit at his own joke, Mr. Rawley shifted his leg to sit up straighter.

"Never underestimate the power of food." Serious, Joe shook a greasy finger at the older man before licking it off nosily.

Rolling her eyes, George shut the lid of the small box before turning her attention to Nancy. "Do you think that Mary Yazzie might know something that would help us?"

"Unfortunately, I doubt it since she hasn't know too much of the history ever other time that I have talked with her." Standing still to think, Nancy reflected upon her only woman suspect. "Although she is courteous and helpful, Mary does not tend to divulge much information about anything. For example, think about how much you were able to get her to tell you about her whereabouts last evening."

"You're right there." Agreeing with a snort of annoyance, the younger Hardy set down his empty plate on the low table and wiped his oily hands on his jeans. "All that she said was that she went home, took care of her horse, had supper, and went to bed like any other evening. Any of us could have figured that out!"

"I'm just not sure what to do now." Beginning to pace once again anxiously, the disheartened sleuth racked her brain trying to think of anything that would help them.

"No one will know what that clue means if Charleena Prucell doesn't, dear." Stopping the girl gently by placing a hand on her shoulder, Bet Rawley smiled sadly. "I think you need to realize that Dirk's treasure is buried in time and can't be found no more. I'm so sorry. You did all you could."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Rawley, but there is no way that I am giving up now." Firmly refusing to back down, Nancy stepped away from her hostess. "Even if I was the type of person to resign easily, I would finish this case to get justice for Ned, Dirk, and Frances. In their memory, I will solve this mystery if it is the last thing I do."

"That is what I am frightened of happening," the caring lady fretted, wringing her hands as she took a seat on the edge of the couch next to her husband. "One innocent person already died and I don't want anyone of you to be the next victim."

"We are being extra careful so you don't need to worry." Leaning across the table separating them, Bess patted her aunt's knee comfortingly.

"Besides, Nancy has been involved in dozens of perilous cases before." Standing up and stretching her arms, George logically added. "Danger is practically her middle name."

"These youngsters are pretty sharp, Bet. I think that they will be alright as long as they stick together." Sitting up so that he could rub his anxious wife's back soothingly, the easy-going ranch owner reasoned as she opened her mouth to argue. "Besides, I am sure that they wouldn't listen to crotchety old folks like us anyway."

"Fine, it seems I am outnumbered." Slumping in defeat, the concerned lady sighed heavily. "Please just promise me that you will keep in contact with Sheriff Hernandez frequently."

"That is a wonderful idea, Mrs. Rawley." Kindly, Frank nodded in approval before glancing down at his watch. "Wow, I didn't realize how the time. We should probably be heading to bed soon since it has been a long tiring day."

"You have to be kidding me, old man! It's only 9:30." Scoffing, the younger Hardy leaned back to rest his head on the back on the couch.

"Oh my, that is honestly the time?" Clicking her tongue, Bet Rawley stood hurriedly and began to help her husband to his feet. "When did it become so late?"

Groaning a bit as he straightened up, Ed chuckled at the perplexed look on Joe's face. "You young whippersnappers may stay up to the wee hours typing on those new gadgets or throwing wild parties but us old sensible folk go to sleep around this time along with the sun."

Stifling a yawn, Bess nudged the impertinent boy. "Taking some down time with a warm bath, sweet snack, and fuzzy slippers sounds great after running around in the dusty scorching desert trying to solve a crime all day long. I'm all up for calling it an evening."

"Wimp," Joe mocked with a mischievous smirk as the blonde girl stuck out her tongue playfully. Rolling off of the couch, the ATAC agent sighed dramatically in resignation. "Fine, I suppose that I can update my Facebook. All of the girls from around the world must have missed me the past few days."

"Give me a break." Rolling his eyes, Frank tugged his brother up by the arm. Pushing the younger boy ahead of him, the serious man began to make his way to the door as he talked to the others in the room over his shoulder. "I'll research Dirk and Frances on my laptop tonight. Hopefully there will be something on the internet that we have missed."

"That sounds wonderful, Frank." Smiling thankfully, Nancy waved to the departing boys. However before the brothers could exit the room, the large cook appeared in the doorway. Brandishing a wooden spoon, Shorty pointed accusingly at Joe.

"Hey, you put away your dirty dishes right now, ya here me? Don't make me tell you twice! Get them, get them now." Pulling the two boys apart, the dramatic ranch hand shoved the blond one back toward his greasy plate. "Don't forget to wash them well, too!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Ducking to avoid the waved cooking utensil, the Hardy boy reluctantly picked up the mess he had made and trudged into the kitchen.

"That boy makes more mess then a dozen chickens in a bridal shop." Shaking his head, the irritated cook watched Joe suspiciously. Stifling a chuckle, Nancy walked over to pick up the mysterious recipe box so that she could it back where it belonged in the kitchen. Suddenly a random hopeful idea popped into her head. Going out on a limb, the optimistic detective walked over and tapped on the plump man's shoulder to get his attention.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about the dish that Eldridge first made Meryl, Shorty?" Holding her breath in anticipation, she hoped that she was not informing the criminal of the next clue. Although asking one of the suspects about the case was risky, right now she was at a dead end and a chance needed to be taken.

"Course I do!" Slapping his knee in emphasis, the gossipy man brightened with excitement as he forgot about dirty dishes and slacking teenagers. "That lovely lady won over the stern sheriff's heart with her famous vinegar pie. Story goes that pie is not only more delicious than the juiciest hunk of steak drenched in spicy sauce, this dish also is so strong that it would seep through rock. Ain't that a hoot? That Humber family really was something. Wish that I could have lived in that time so I could have made their acquaintance."

"I wish that too sometimes." Eyes glistening eagerly, Nancy grinned at Frank who shook his head slowly in surprise and relief. On the couch, George holding Bess back to keep the blonde from squealing and bouncing up and down in joy. The whole atmosphere of the room had changed drastically in less than a minute. No one would have thought that the lazy cook would have been the one to solve the baffling clue, Nancy thought ironically.

"Shorty, I had no idea that you were knowledgeable in the history of Shadow Ranch." Walking over and patting the man's cheek softly, Bet looked in shocked admiration at her hired hand.

"Now you don't happen to also know the place where Dirk and Frances first met? If you do, I might just have to give you a raise." Half joking, the good-natured owner inquired.

"That's a bit tougher but I think that I heard tell of that sometime in my life." Scratching his head in thought, Shorty stopped talking for a few minutes while the other occupants of the room waited in nervous hope. Joe popped his head in from the kitchen and silently tiptoed in upon seeing the cook distracted.

"If you can't think of the answer right now, don't worry your head about it too much." Mrs. Rawley voiced kindly. "You can always tell us in the morning after having the evening to reflect on the question."

"No, I'll have it in just a moment." Wandering over to the far couch and taking a seat, he tapped his head with the spoon still in his firm grip. "It wasn't Dry Creek because there were too many watching eyes and listening ears waiting for a scandalous secret. But it wasn't Cougar Bend or the Cliff Dwellings because Frances was too cautious to be that far away from civilization with a stranger."

"It wasn't the Trail Stop, was it?" The eager sleuth suggested but the ranch hand shook his head and once again silence filled the room. Minutes passed and as each second passed Nancy felt her hope fade. Expecting the gossipy cook to know anything more than exaggerated tales was foolish. With a sigh and slump of her shoulders, she opened her mouth to thank Shorty for trying. However just at that same moment, the plump man exclaimed triumphantly as he scrambled to his feet.

"I just remembered! How could I have been so stupid? Sometimes I think that I have no more sense than a chicken with its head cut off." Hooting at himself, the excitable man waved his arms wildly. "The first place where Frances and Dirk met was on top of the Starlight Cliff right at the edge of Dry Creek. It is right behind the cemetery and the legend goes that the stars look brighter when you on top of the wide ledge than anywhere else on this old earth. Because of that tale, many a smitten couple snuck out to meet for awhile on the top. Stairs were carved into one side so it is fairly easy to climb. I can practically see it in my mind; the good for nothing scoundrel and sugary sweet sheriff's daughter stealing a kiss and loving whisper under the twinkling sky. Could anything be more tragically romantic? Someone should really make a movie of their life. Maybe when I am world famous and appreciated, I can tell a renowned director that idea and be invited to the red carpet premier without any doubting nobodies to hold me back." With a snort in the direction of the chicken house and stables, Shorty sat down heavily once again.

"Thank you so very much for your help!" Hugging the cook briefly, Bess squealed gleefully.

"We should take off as soon as possible." Racing toward the door, the impulsive Hardy voiced the same thought that was going through all five young adult's heads.

"Now wait just one moment, Mr. Hardy." Firmly laying a hand on his shoulder, Bet Rawley let her mothering instinct take over. "There is no way that you are going out at this time of night. Tomorrow you may venture to this Starlight Cliff after you have had a good night's sleep and hearty breakfast. But until then, upstairs all of you. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Now go and sleep well." Shooing the groaning mystery solvers toward their bedrooms, she raised her eyebrows daring Joe to question her. The boy wisely decided that any argument would be futile and trudged up the stairs followed by his brother and the cousins. Nancy began to follow but was stopped by a call from Shorty.

"Nancy, I found this in the kitchen for you." Puzzled, the detective walked toward the cook and took the piece of paper from his outstretched hand. Her heart sank as she read the finely printed words. Forcing a smile on her face, the confused girl attempted to escape out of the room to follow the others. However the inquisitive man refused to let her get away so easily as he snatched the letter away from her.

"A moment with you lasts a thousand years; a touch from you calms all my fears; a word from you is music to my ears; if you ever leave I will be reduced to tears. I am yours forever and longer." Reciting the note, Shorty chortled as Nancy's face flushed bright red. Even in a good time, she had never been one for sappy love poems and this happening right after the death of her boyfriend was just too much.

"I don't want to talk about this." Glancing anxiously at the perplexed Rawleys, Nancy hissed through her teeth.

"Fine, I'll speak with you privately in the morning." Winking knowingly, the animated cook placed the paper back into her hands before continuing on in a slightly lowered voice. "But I have that Dave boy is crazier about you than a ravenous chicken is over a succulent spider."

"Dave?" The shocked girl blurted out before she could stop herself. Hurriedly, she placed her hand over her mouth and rushed from the room without a glance at Bet and Ed. Running up the stairs and into her room, Nancy tried to keep herself from crying. Slamming the door, the weary detective slumped into a heap on her floor with a fleeting thought of thanks that both Bess and George were elsewhere. A racking sob slipping out of her mouth as the tears began to roll down her face. Right now everything was too intense. Could Dave really be so persistent and tactless to be sending her these letters? But if it wasn't him, then who could it be? Was Frank still lying to her or was Joe hiding a passionate longing behind his goofy grin? Finally calming herself and stopping the tears, Nancy straightened herself up and walked over to her suitcase. As she opened it to pull out her pajamas, a red piece of paper fluttered to the floor.

"Not another one." Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Nancy composed herself before bending down to pick up the second note. However the bold black words were not at all what she had expected.

"I will strike again tomorrow morning before you finish this case. This time the price will be even higher. You have been warned."

Crumpling the note into a tiny ball and clenching her jaw fiercely, Nancy strode out of the room determinedly. No matter what time of evening it was, she was going to go out and finish this mystery off. As long as she had a flashlight and her backpack of items, investigating Starlight Cliff immediately would be no problem. The facts that Tex would be furious with her for taking out the horses, the others would be worried in the morning, and the danger that she might be in were trivial in her mind. Whoever was behind these accidents and the murder meant business and needed to be stopped right away. Pausing only for a moment at the top of the stairs to listen for any sign of people being in the kitchen or the lounge, Nancy prepared to sneak out of the house.

"Nancy, what are you doing?" Whirling around, the startled sleuth saw a bleary-eyed Bess in a fluffy bubblegum pink bathrobe and slippers.

"I wanted to sleep on one of the couches tonight." Lying smoothly, the quick-thinking girl barely felt any guilt. She couldn't have anyone knowing what she was up to and stopping her or insisting to come along.

"Ok, I hope that you sleep well." Sleepily, the gullible blonde yawned as she opened the bedroom door and padded inside.

"Goodnight." With one final glance backward, Nancy stealthily slipped down the steps and outside. Shutting the door carefully so as not to make a sound, she swallowed hard before setting off into the concealing dusk to solve the case.


	20. Black Starlight

**Author Note: Here is the twentieth chapter. I know this is a shorter chapter but at least it is out sooner. The next few chapters (and there are only a few left sadly) will be longer. I didn't think I would get another chapter done so soon with my schedule but I just went horseback riding for the first time in eight years and was inspired to continue. Soon I will horseback riding on a regular basis which is truly amazing! I always thought that playing "The Secret of Shadow Ranch" would be my only chance to "ride" but it seems that won't be the case! Anyway I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

The stars indeed shone down brightly in the clear sky on the determined detective but she paid no mind to the sparkling lights as she scaled cliff right next to Dry Creek. Glancing up for a moment, she saw that in only a few more minutes she would be at the top. Although solid stairs carved into the stone wound up the red rock, they had deteriorated over the years and the climb proved to be steep and treacherous. Loose pebbles showered down and narrowly missed Nancy at times while she had to be constantly on guard for eroding steps giving out beneath her. Perseverant and fearless, she stayed tight against the rock face and refused to look down. Inching ahead, the sleuth made it to a thin ledge just underneath the flat summit where the crude staircase ended. Taking a deep breath, the strong girl grasped the firm rock above and used her upper body strength to pull herself up to the top. For a few moments, she lay sprawled out to allow herself to recover from the strenuous climb. However the hard-working sleuth rarely wasted time resting and this was no exception. Barley a minute had passed before she was back on her feet to search relentlessly for the answer to the final clue.

"Now where is the treasure hidden up here?" Hands on her hips, Nancy surveyed the peak of Starlight Cliff. Her heart ached yearning Ned as she realized what a perfectly romantic spot this must have been for young lovers to meet years ago. Only about the size of the living room back at Shadow Ranch, the smooth lofty area was fairly small but just right for a moonlight picnic or clandestine meetings. Forcing herself to focus on the task at hand, Nancy began to walk around hunting for any type of mark that Dirk might have left for Francis. However nothing stood out as a sign to where the treasure rested all these years.

"Maybe I should just test every inch of ground up here." With a heavy sigh, Nancy dropped her backpack gently on the ground. Rummaging through all of her belongings, the detective sought for the slender glass jar of vinegar that she had slipped into her pack earlier from the kitchen cupboards. Although part of her felt guilty for stealing the ingredient, solving this mystery tonight was more important than the ethics of taking something inexpensive without permission. Sometimes rules needed to be broken to do what was right. As she hastily twisted the lid off and began to sprinkle the liquid on the sandy ground, the desperate girl hoped that the vinegar alone would work in the place of Eldridge's vinegar pie. With her hurry to arrive at Starlight Cliff there had been no time to spend cooking up a dish. Based on Shorty's comment that the vinegar was "strong that it would seep through rock," Nancy assumed that the vinegar was the vital part of the recipe and would reveal an invisible sign to where the treasure was concealed by dissolving part of the earth in a way that Dirk had planned. However the determined detective's optimism waned as the bottle's contents were nearly drained and she covered only half of the ledge. Stopping to analyze the situation, she decided that a new strategy was needed.

"If I was Dirk, where would I put the last clue?" Putting herself into the romantic thief's head, Nancy closed her eyes tightly to think. "His witty sense of humor played a significant role in this treasure hunt as well as his sentimental passionate heart." Opening her eyes to gaze up at the stars, the clever girl had a sudden idea. Wandering around the top of the cliff carefully, she looked rapidly back and forth from the glistening sky to the dusty rock beneath her. After several minutes, Nancy halted at a slight dip in the ground. Testing out her theory, she lay down on her back and smiled triumphantly. With the tiny decline in the stone, her head lay back lower than the rest of her body which allowed her to view more of the heavens than before. In her mind, she could see Dirk and Frances taking turns lying down and pointing the shimmering orbs above them after their moonlit picnic. This was the spot on the top of the cliff that the stars could be seen better than any other place. Rolling to her left side, the confident sleuth unscrewed the cap of the bottle once again and poured the vinegar where her head had just rested. Instantly, the fragrant liquid seeped into the ground causing the rock to deepen in color. However part of the red stone grew darker than the rest. Excitedly, Nancy watched as the unique spot gradually revealed an arrow pointing off the opposite edge of the Starlight Cliff than the stairs. Crawling over to the overhanging rock hurriedly, the fearless girl peered over the cliff top at the distant dessert sand. Cautiously, she reached her hand down to feel the side of the large dusty rock underneath her. Her fingers caught on a loose stone after a few seconds of searching. Digging slab out and allowing it to fall to the ground, Nancy scooted closer to gap below her anxiously. Her heart raced as her fingers touched cold metal in the hole she had created. Could this be what she be had been searching for relentlessly the past few days?

"Come on, Nancy, just reach a little farther." Licking her dry lips, the single-minded sleuth prepped to lean out further and pull up the item in the cliff. However with all of her concentration focused on finding Dirk's treasure, she didn't hear the stealthy footsteps approaching. Suddenly something sharp hit her head hard and everything went black.


	21. A Shot in the Heart

**Author Note: Here is the twenty-first chapter. Sorry that this is out so much later than I had hoped for. I have been so much busier this summer than I thought I would be. There are only a few more chapters left. I am a bit worried about this chapter and how it turned out so I hope that you like it. Can you guess who the villain is now? Anyway I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

Searing pain filled the back of Nancy's head as she groggily sat up before quickly lying her head back down. Clenching her jaw, she waited until the sharp ache dulled and tried gingerly to once again use her arms to push herself upwards. Once seated, the muddled sleuth rubbed the dust out of her eyes. Gazing around with squinted watery eyes, she saw to her great confusion the fuzzy shapes of the tunnels in the cliff dwellings surrounding her. Wondering how on earth had she left Starlight Cliff and ended up here, the weakened detective grasped onto the wall beside her to drag herself to her feet. Although her legs shook and the room spun around in dizzying circles, Nancy stabled herself and looked searchingly around for any clues. Now she could see that she was in the dusty corner of the tight room with the hand-woven rug that covered the gaping hole in the floor. Furrowing her eyebrows, the persistent sleuth racked her brain to think of what had happened. The culprit had evidently crept up on her, knocked her out, and carried her here but why? They hadn't had any reserves about murdering Ned so why was she still alive? And where was the metal box she had just discovered on Starlight Cliff that hopefully contained the treasure? Had her assailant found her discovery and taken off? If so, why was she left here in the cliff dwellings alone?

"Nancy, it's so good to see you awake! For a minute, I was afraid that I hit you too hard." Whirling around to face the soft drawling voice, Nancy saw a blurry dark shape of a man standing in the doorway. Crawling backwards into the corner to flatten herself against the chalky wall, the trapped girl held her breath as the speaker entered the room. Her heart dropped with the terrifying realization that she recognized the deep voice and muscular silhouette.

"Dave, is that you?" Half in disbelief still, the dismayed detective tried to keep back the tears. Although she had tried as in every case not to fully trust any of her suspects, the shy cowboy had seemed to be a kind listener and helpful ally. If anyone else had showed up, Nancy might have been able to keep herself composed. However after the last few days events including the horror of Ned's death and insensitivity of the love letters, the weary girl could only take so much more pain. Seeing the bashful man who had become her friend now standing before her as the criminal behind this whole mystery felt like a shot into her already broken heart. Licking her dusty dry lips, she attempted to remain calm and question her suspect. "What is going on? Why are you here?"

"I'm truly sorry, ma'am, but we don't have time to chat." Taking a few steps nearer, Dave shook his head forlornly. Crouching before the cornered detective, he looked anxiously at her face before hesitantly reaching out to lightly touch the bloody lump on the back of her head. "Although the bleeding has stopped, you will be having a painful wound there for awhile. Sorry about all of this, ma'am, I honestly am."

"You have to tell me what is going on!" Slapping the cowboy's hand away and scooting hurriedly away from him, Nancy demanded harshly. "Are you the one who knocked me out on Starlight Cliff?"

"I'm so sorry. I know that don't make it no better, but I wish I didn't have to do any of this." Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, the guilty man hung his head to gaze ashamedly at the ground.

"So it was you all along. You are the monster who devised and carried out all of these crimes." Voice cold as ice, the furious sleuth spat out. Dave flinched as if with pain and jolted up in shock to look her straight in the eye. However Nancy paid no attention to the agony in his widened eyes and continued on in her rant. "You are the reason that so many people are suffering. Not only did you cause accidents for the Rawleys, your kindhearted bosses, in your search for the treasure, but you also probably robbed that bank with your broke brother. Then you had to go and make my life a living nightmare by murdering my boyfriend, threatening myself and others that I love, and tormented me with those sickening love notes. If you had only made trouble at the ranch in order to get Dirk's wealth, I might have understood that you were going overboard trying to care for your family. However, the fact that you have been playing disgusting mind games with us and have no problem with killing innocent people proves that you are a vile heartless person."

"Nancy, I didn't do any of that." Grasping the detective's hands desperately, Dave pleaded with her as soon as she stopped to take a breath.

"Oh really, you claim to be innocent?" Pulling away, she chuckled without humor. "Then how did you end up here? Did someone knock you out and drag you up here as well?"

"No, I was the one who hit you on the head and I'm sorry." Softly confessing his deed, the remorseful cowboy stood up and turned his back. "I have been helping someone else occasionally so that I can support my little brother. However all that I did was care for the hidden "ghost horse", stand as look-out for them, keeping a watchful eye on you, and knocking you out up on that cliff. I really didn't want to but I figured it was better me than them. If you had been seriously hurt. . ." Trailing off, Dave's voice quivered with strong emotion. Confusion filled Nancy as she stared at the bewildering man. Could this story of his be accurate? But even if he was being honest, would that make this situation any better?

"Even if that is true, you should have told me who was behind everything." Anger once again bubbling up inside of her, the strong-willed girl grabbed the wall and pulled herself up to stand. "You hid the identity of and aided a murderer, thief, and liar."

"But they didn't kill your friend." Whirling around to face Nancy swiftly, the young man earnestly protested. Upon seeing the incredulous look on the shrewd girl's face, he continued on in his explanation. "I've no idea who murdered Mr. Nickerson but I promise you, ma'am, that if I did, I'd tell you straight away."

"But I thought you just told me you were helping the person behind all of the accidents." Bewildered by the seemingly contradictory statements the cowboy kept making, the inquisitive sleuth attempted to figure out what part he had truly played in this mystery.

"Well, ma'am, certain things were caused by them but others had nothing to do with either of us." Stepping cautiously nearer, Dave clarified thoughtfully. "The ghost horse was our doing as what happened to the pump house. The only thing that I know about the bank robbery is what was printed in the paper. Your steady's murder as well as any harm that came to you physically or in letters were done by some other fellow entirely. If I knew anything, you'd have been the first I would have told."

With a sigh of disappointment, Nancy bit her lip worriedly. If Dave wasn't the criminal, then who was? Was he still lying to her? "Why didn't you just come clean with me still? Everything could have turned out so differently."

"I wish that I could've but I really needed the extra money for my brother." Glancing over his shoulder anxiously, the ashamed man wrung his hands. Turning back toward the girl detective with a sincerely apologetic look on his handsome face, Dave approached her. Frightened and unsure, the sleuth backed away nervously until the sandy wall scraped her back. "Already it's been too long. I just need to do this. I'm sorry, ma'am. Please trust me that this is for the best."

"What are you doing?" Exclaiming with fear as the strong man gently scooped her up into arms, the quick-thinking sleuth immediately began kicking and clawing at him. However he refused to loosen his grip as he carried her over to the middle of the room. Bending down, he swiftly lowered the squirming girl into the hole into the ground. Realizing what his intent for her was, Nancy clung to Dave in effort to save herself from being trapped out on the ledge. Grasping his shoulder, she attempted to pull herself up. Prepared for this, the cowboy unwrapped her clinging from him which caused her to fall heavily several feet to the dusty ledge below that was far too high off the ground to get off of except for climbing back up into the room. Desperate not to be trapped, Nancy stood on her tiptoes and stretched her arms to reach as high as possible. But no matter how hard she tried, the terrified detective could not get out of her stony prison. "Let me out! Are you really going to leave me here to die? How could you, Dave?"

Crouching down over the opening above so that Nancy could just see his face, the cowboy whispered hurriedly. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Although this is asking the impossible, could you please be quiet? Trust me if only for five more minutes. You'll understand later." His face disappeared from the hole and for a dreadful instant, Nancy thought that she was all alone. However a minute later, Dave returned and lowered down a heavy metal chest to her. Gasping sharply in puzzled surprise, the inquisitive detective snatched the iron box. Kneeling down with the chest set in front of her, the girl pried open the lid and stared in stunned amazement. Inside glistened magnificent gold and gems shaped like hearts. This was Dirk's treasure that she had worked so diligently to find. But why on earth had the man who had been searching for this wealth as well hand it down to her?

"Dave, what is going on?" Repeating one of her first questions, the bewildered sleuth gazed upward into the cowboy's serious face. Her confusion grew greater as he threw down a coil of rope, canteen full of water, and bag of trail mix. Catching the items that would enable her to escape and stay alive in the desert, Nancy bit her lip nervously and looked searchingly at her captor. Was he helping or hindering her?

"Please just be quiet and cautious, ma'am. It should be over soon." With a lingering glance, Dave covered the hole between them with the shaggy rug. Nancy opened her mouth to call but then shut it again. Perhaps he was tricking her, but even so she not only had the means with which to get back to the ranch but also the long sought treasure. Resigning herself to heeding his advice for awhile, the detective sat upon the ground with her back to the rock running her hands through the smooth cool jewels. Silence filled the air with only the lone howl from a coyote making noise. After about ten minutes, the impatient girl squirmed into another position before standing to stare up at the gap above. Although she trusted the mysterious man more once again, she wondered if she had waited long enough. Walking back to Shadow Ranch in the cool night air would be much more enjoyable than in the steaming Arizona sun. Reaching down to pick up the rope, Nancy decided that the cowboy had left even if she had not heard him and leaving the cliff dwellings would be fine. However the sound of heavy footsteps made her freeze. Was Dave coming back? Straining to hear, the concentrating girl held her breath.

"Where is the treasure?" Nancy barely heard a muffled voice ask.

"I don't know." Devoid of any emotion, Dave responded from right above her. Eyebrows knit together, the hidden girl realized that he had never left. Her eyes grew wide as she comprehended that the second person was the mastermind behind the ghost horse. Even if they had not murdered her boyfriend, they were still a criminal who was not afraid to injure or cheat others. Standing on her tiptoes to get closer, Nancy's heart pounded quickly in fear. Would Dave give away the whereabouts of her or Dirk's treasure?

"Don't tell me you went soft on her!" Raising their voice in fury, the other person moved in nearer. "I told you to make her find the treasure and bring it to me."

"Sorry, Sir, I couldn't find her anywhere." Steadily, the brave cowboy lied. Although relief washed over the girl sleuth, she tensed as she waited for the response. In the back of her mind, she noted that it was another man with Dave.

"I don't believe you." The criminal spat back. "Tell me the truth right now and I'll let you off easy."

"Then that's your problem." Voice ringing with quiet strength, Dave refused to back down. "I won't tell you anything more." For a few minutes, a terrifying silence filled the air and Nancy wondered anxiously if his boss finally bought his story. Hopefully they would both leave to search for her elsewhere. Finally, a low short sinister chuckle broke the quiet filling the waiting girl's heart with dread.

"Nope, you sure won't." Almost too low to make out, the other man hissed. Following that, Nancy heard two of the most horrifying noises; the sharp bang of a gun being shot off and the sickening thud of a body falling to the ground.


	22. Yep or Nope

**Author Note: Here is the twenty-second chapter. Ugh. I am so sorry that this took forever to write. I really struggled with writing this chapter. However I think that there will only be two or three more chapters left. Anyway I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

Clamping her hand over her mouth tightly, Nancy fought the urge to scream in terror. Heart pounding, she silently waited for any noise from above. Hopefully Dave had been the one to fire off the gun. After all, he was her only hope and a faithful ally. The bitter doubts she had held against the trustworthy cowboy just a few minutes ago had vanished. Now she only hoped that she would have a chance to thank him for saving her and the treasure. Holding her breath, the hidden detective listened with horror as the thud of footsteps approached her. Someone was in the dusty room right above her head. However she was not sure if the remaining person was Dave or the other man. Dust and gravel tumbled down through the hole in the floor from the man's brown boot as he stepped up to the gap. Eyes widening in dread, Nancy flattened herself against the rock as she waited anxiously for his next action. Once again, silence filled the air. The tensed sleuth feared that whoever was above could hear her heart thudding heavily. By now, she was almost positive that the man standing above her was not Dave or he would have talked to her. All she could do now was hope fervently that the faithful cowboy only was injured. The sound of boots scrapping the ground and moving away distracted the worried detective from her thoughts. Grinning in overwhelming relief, Nancy let body go limp and closed her eyes thankfully. After a short while, she would be able to climb out and find her way back to the ranch with the treasure. The thud of a one end of a coil of rope landing in front of her shattered her wishful thinking. Covering her mouth to muffle a scream, the trapped girl looked around desperately for an escape. However the rock face surrounding her ledge was smooth which would have made scaling it impossible and dropping to the ground from this height would be extremely dangerous. Upon hearing the man approaching once again, Nancy hurriedly stuffed the treasure into the bottom of her backpack and scrambled to her feet. Forming fists, the tough woman prepared to not give up without a fight. The sound of a cold deep voice caused her to lose her strong stance in fearful surprise.

"I have a gun, so don't pull any funny stuff." As Nancy drew back reluctantly, the mystery man jumped down to face her. Although a large black cowboy hat shadowed half of his face, the cornered girl recognized his growling threat.

"Tex, it was you all along. I should have known." Her daring spirit back, the sleuth glared furiously at the older man. "Why did you try to hurt the Rawleys who always treated you well?"

"I wanted Dirk's gold no matter what." Menacingly, the tall cowboy closed in on the bold girl slowly. "Where did Dave put it?"

"What did you do to him? You didn't shoot him, did you?" Inching backwards, Nancy asked anxiously.

"Yep."

"Is he…dead?" Eyes widening with shock at his callous answer, the anxious detective shook her head in disbelief as she voiced her biggest dread.

"Yep." Reaching out, Tex roughly grabbed Nancy's arm right as she stopped in aghast shock.

"You just killed a good man, one of your friends, and have no remorse? What type of monster are you?" Shaking off his hand, the distraught woman darted to the other side of the ledge. "Why are you doing all of this? Is it just because of the treasure? Are you really that greedy or is there something more that I am missing?"

"Nope, that's it. I have dreamed of Dirk's treasure since I was a youngster. Everyone in this world pushed me down but this is one thing that I will get my way with finally. Where is it?" Repeating his first question, Tex once again advanced toward the fiery girl. With his long strides, the tall cowboy had Nancy cornered against the back of the rock wall in a few seconds. For a few moments, the two stared at each other fiercely before the stern man repeated himself. "Where did you put the treasure?"

"You are a sick man." Refusing to give in, the plucky detective crossed her arms defiantly. "Don't you realize how stupid and insane you are acting just for riches that don't belong to you? "

"Nope. You aren't going to tell me, are you?" Face impassive as always, the heartless culprit inquired grumpily.

"Do you really not care about anyone besides yourself? What about the Rawleys who not only put their complete trust in you but also treated you as family? Do you feel any remorse betraying your friends Dave and Shorty?" Trying to buy time, Nancy questioned relentlessly in hopes of finding the ruthless man's weakness. "What about Mary Yazzie? Don't you love her? Can you imagine what she will think when she hears what type of person you really are deep down?"

For a brief moment, Tex's face twitched and the detective thought she had cracked him. However he hardened to an icy glower in less than a blink of an eye and grabbed the young sleuth's arms forcefully. Hissing in pain, she squirmed in effort to free herself but the strong cowboy dug his fingers into her skin and yanked her forward.

"All that matters to me is the treasure." As Nancy continued to struggle, Tex dragged her over to the hole along with her backpack. Picking up the end of the rope, he tied her hands tightly causing tears to well up in her eyes as the bonds cut into her skin.

"What are you going to do to me?" Voice cracking, the defeated detective watched hopelessly as the unresponsive culprit shimmied up the rope. Once he reached the room above, he yanked her up swiftly. Biting her lip to keep from crying out, Nancy shut her eyes in effort to shut out the pain of being dragged up the surface of the jagged rock. With a deep grunt, Tex hauled the scraped sleuth into the room before shoving her over into a corner. Eyes gleaming with anticipation, he knelt down and began to rifle through her pack. Apprehensive about what would happen after he found the metal chest, the quick-thinking girl began to crawl cautiously toward the door. If she could just get out of the room, she might be able to find a sharp object to cut her bonds with so that she could escape back to Shadow Ranch. However the surprise of touching a semi-warm object caused her to halt and take a closer look to the obstacle blocking her way to freedom. Nausea and horror filled her as she recognized the handsome face of Dave Gregory covered with dried blood. Tears streamed down her face and she finally allowed herself to sob aloud for the first time that evening. How come so many innocent people were dying because of her? Was being a detective worth the cost of losing love and friendship? Anger surged through her as she thought about the bright future Ned and Dave could have had if they had been allowed to live their full lives. Rising up to sit on her knees, Nancy picked up a sandy rock nearby and threw it with all of her remaining strength at Tex.

"You won't get away with this," Eyes shooting piercing daggers, the livid girl spat at the villainous man as he dropped the pack slowly and made his way to tower over her. Drawing out his gun sinisterly and aiming it at Nancy's head, the tall cowboy prepared to silence his victim for good. Although her heart thumped thunderously, the courageous woman stared Tex right in the eyes as if daring him to shoot.

"Mr. Britten, drop that gun right now!" To the surprise of both the culprit and sleuth, another voice broke the tension. Right as the armed cowboy turned to face the newcomer, a large rock collided with his head and he crumpled to the ground unconscious as Nancy's savior entered the room warily.


	23. The Truth At Last

**Author Note: Here is the twenty-third chapter. Well, it is much closer to being on time at least. Sorry it was not up a little sooner. I planned to have it up on Sunday but last minute my mother and sister convinced me to get tickets to the American Idol Live Summer Tour. So I conquered my fear and went last night. It was so very amazing! I loved them all so much especially Hollie, Colton, Joshua, and Jessica. However the downside of me going is that this is two days later than I wanted. But at least it is sooner than usual. Anyway I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

Speechless with shock and confusion, Nancy gazed with her jaw dropped at the approaching figure. However in the dim lighting, she could not make out who had saved her. The unknown person crossed over to Tex's fallen body and bent down to check his pulse. Evidently satisfied, they dropped his limp arm and straightened with crossed arms to survey the rest of the room. As their head turned into a patch of light, Nancy gasped in recognition.

"Mary, is that you?" Throat dry from breathing in dust and having no water, the relieved sleuth croaked as she crawled forward. "What are you doing here?"

Starting with surprise, the older woman whirled around to face the weakened detective. "Nancy, what happened? Did you find the treasure?" Taking a few steps forward, the shopkeeper looked Nancy up and down anxiously before helpfully pulling the shaken detective to her feet.

"This is all my fault." Finally breaking down completely, the traumatized girl fell into Mary's arms sobbing. Clinging to the startled woman's shoulders for support, Nancy composed herself enough to blubber out the events of the horrendous evening. "There was a threatening note on my bed so I thought that I had to solve the mystery alone as soon as I possibly could but it was obviously a trap. Since the clue pointed toward Starlight Cliff by Dry Creek, I climbed up there. However Dave knocked me out. He brought me here along with the chest that I found on the top of the cliff. Although I thought he was abandoning me at first, he only wanted to save me and the treasure from Tex who shot him and threatened me. And then you came, thank goodness, so we can get out of this awful place! Please take me back to the ranch! I can't stand to be here another minute."

"Wait, you found a chest? What was in it?" Grabbing the pleading sleuth's shoulders to shake her lightly, Mary questioned gazing searchingly into the girl's eyes.

"I haven't opened the Dirk's chest yet but that can wait until we are back at Shadow Ranch." Shaking her head, the young detective frowned in puzzlement as her tears subsided. "First, we have to get to safety and report everything to Sheriff Hernandez. Evidently, Ned's murderer plus those bank robbers are still out there. This case is far from being over. Thinking that I would be able to uncover all of the mystery tonight by myself was crazy."

"Please let me see what you found." Interrupting, the calm shop owner requested persistently.

"But I think that waiting would be best." Miffed by her friend's persistence, Nancy crinkled her brow to stare penetratingly at the Mary. Why was the Native American woman asking about her mystery when there were two dead men in the room? In fact, how come the gentle woman had shot the man that she loved so deeply? And why did the peaceful shop keeper have a gun? Doubt crept into the sharp girl's thoughts as she backed away slowly. "Why are you here, Mary? How did you find me?"

"Just give me the treasure now and things will be simpler for you." A dangerous glint entered the shopkeeper's eyes as she closed in on Nancy who once again found herself pressed up against a wall with no way to escape.

"You aren't. . .you couldn't be. . .were you also hunting for Dirk's gold?" Mind whirling with confusion at further betrayal, the stunned Drew girl stuttered.

"Nancy, you were supposed to be a clever independent audacious woman like me. I must say that I am rather disappointed that you don't live up to your reputation." Scoffing with distain, Mary looked Nancy up and down with disgust. "Of course, even the best can be cracked eventually."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Irritation at being insulted strengthened the cornered detective.

"You'll find out soon enough but right now I want you to give me the chest." Cryptically, the second culprit avoided answering the question.

"Why are you doing this? Is the thought of wealth so desirable to you that you would kill and steal for it?" Trying to buy time and uncover the truth, Nancy questioned while her eyes darted franticly around the room. There had to be some way to escape.

"Money is everything in this world." The cold-blooded woman responded off-handedly. "With wealth, you gain power, prestige, privileges, and so much more. There is nothing more important than riches."

"I just can't believe that this is who you really are deep down." Shaking her head in disappointment, the saddened sleuth attempted to appeal to the culprit's softer side. "You were always so gracious, warm, and welcoming. In fact, you melted grumpy tough Tex with just a glance. Was all of that fake? Is killing the person you love worth Dirk's treasure?"

"Oh please, I never cared about that old geezer. Good riddance to him!" In callous disgust, Mary spat on the floor.

The quick-thinking girl's courage dropped but she continued to press on with hope. "Even if you faked your relationship with Mr. Britten, there must be something good that you truly care about more than money. I know that you are more than a heartless crook."

"You obviously do not know anything about me, Miss Drew." Eyes narrowing dangerously, the angered criminal forcefully pushed her victim up against the sandy wall. "Now I want you to give me that chest or I will shoot you and take it anyway. What will it be?"

"Mary, I want you to think about what you are doing." Head throbbing from the pain of being slammed against the rock, Nancy gritted her teeth and continued to fight for her life. "Shooting Tex in the heat of the moment is one thing but murdering me in cold-blood is another. Please just take a second to come back into reality."

"For some reason you seem to think that I have qualms with killing people which I certainly don't." Aggravated, the insulted shopkeeper waved her hands in the air to emphasize her words. "That stupid cowboy was not my first victim, you know."

"What do you mean?" The detective inhaled sharply but even as she asked, everything in the dreadful past week became clearer.

"I was the one who murdered Ned." Mary announced with a triumphant smile. "It was me all along. Sure, Tex carried out his idiotic "ghost horse" plan with Dave's help but I was the real mastermind. Not only did I kill your darling boyfriend, I also robbed that bank with some men I hired to help me and sent you all of those notes."

"You. . .how could you? You're even worse than Tex, you monster!" Tears filling her eyes, the enlightened sleuth summoned up her remaining strength to attack the murderess by scratching her in the face. However the clever woman proved to be too fast and threw the younger girl down on the floor. Nancy cried out as her head collided with a sharp rock. Warm sticky blood slid down her face as she tried to pull herself up into a sitting position by grasping the sandy wall. Determined not to let the detective rise, Mary kicked her hard in the stomach causing her to crumple up in ball in excruciating pain.

"It seems that I was wrong about you in many ways. You are just a weakling. How disappointing. I do love a good fight." Standing over the withering sleuth, the pitiless shopkeeper clucked her tongue in disapproval as she pulled out her gun. "Well, have you made a decision about giving me the chest willing or by force?"

Although she felt like resigning, Nancy lifted her head defiantly and hissed out her bold answer. "You will never win this or break me down. Even if you kill me, I will still be triumphant."

"How is that even possible?" Taken aback, the confused culprit froze.

Blurting out the first thing on her mind, the young adult hoped that this moment of bewilderment would last. "The Hardy boys are going to save me or at least solve this case. They will hunt you down if it takes the rest of their lives."

"Please, those toddlers can barely tie their own shoes let alone catch me." Laughing sinisterly, Mary gained confidence once again. "Besides, what makes you so sure that they would risk their lives to help you?"

"They always have done everything in their ability to assist me. We are friends, true friends, and that is what we do for one another." Wondering why the perceptive woman would doubt her bond with Frank and Joe, the stubborn sleuth responded with heartfelt conviction.

"You honestly think that they care though?" Scoffing, the condescending shop owner belittled.

"What do you mean?" Brow wrinkling in puzzlement, Nancy felt all of her hope ebbing away with every word Miss Yazzie uttered.

"No one cares about you. In fact, they will all be happy to have you out of the way. Can you imagine how excited Frank and Joe will be to receive bigger and better cases because you won't be around to steal business from them?" Lowering her voice to a whisper, Mary smiled as she saw that her words cut to Nancy's very core. "You are just a nosey detective who gets in everyone's way. When someone needs help, then you are useful. But otherwise you just an annoying, stubborn, self-conceited brat!"

"That isn't true! I don't believe it." Clenching her fists tightly, the despairing sleuth shouted frantically. "You are just trying to scare me so that I will help you open up that treasure chest because you are afraid you won't be able to figure the lock out by yourself."

"Nothing scares me." Eyes shooting daggers of fury, the proud woman aimed her gun at her victim's head. Her finger moved to the trigger and she cocked the weapon, ready to murder another innocent person. Thoughts going a million miles per minute, Nancy held up her hand in a signal for the villain to wait.

"But someone does care about me." She blabbered trying desperately to stay alive. "He sent me love letters, flowers, and gifts. Although I hated how tactless and forward he seemed to be, that man still proves that there is someone who loves me and would help me."

"And who do you think that secret admirer was?" Although she answered in a patronizing voice, Mary lowered her gun slightly.

"Frank maybe?" Unsure, the detective stammered out a possible name.

"That answer is wrong." Making a noise like a buzzer, the frightening woman chuckled

"How do you know who my romantic follower is?" Curiosity mingled with her fear and anger as Nancy starred up in bafflement.

"The reason that I know is because it was me." As Nancy's eyes widened and she gasped in shock, the bizarre murderess laughed loudly and ominously. "As I said before, it was me all along. Only a woman knows how to deeply wound, play with, and break another woman's heart. You see, Miss Drew, just finding this treasure and defeating you was not enough for me. People like you who interfere with the lives of powerful people like me deserve to suffer. Thus I brought you down as low as possible and shattered all of your hopes, dreams, and love. Even if you miraculously survive this, your life will be ruined forever because of me. Now, enough of this chatter. I am sick of you stalling. Prepare to die." With those sinister words, Mary lifted her gun and prepared to shoot the stunned sleuth.


	24. Secrets Solved

**Author Note: Here is the twenty-fourth chapter. Only the last chapter (the letter to Hannah) to go. I really hope that you enjoy this story and like the ending. I will try to have the next part up soon but I am also going to get up the first chapter of the sequel the next day so I can't promise that it will be this week. The sequel will be off of the game "The Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon" and will involve the Hardy boys, Bess, George, Charleena Prucell, and other fun characters from that game so I hope that you will read it! Anyway I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

Nancy closed her eyes tightly waiting for the bullet to hit. This was the end. After solving numerous risky cases and surviving many dangerous situations, she was going to die. Supposedly right now her life should be flashing before her eyes. However the young detective's mind seemed frozen in fearful anticipation. What would it be like? What was going to happen to her? Any second now, she was going to find out the answers to those questions. Bowing her head, the helpless girl resigned herself to her fate.

"Any last words, Detective?" Sneered Mary as her finger moved to the trigger.

"Put your hands up in the air and don't make any sudden moves. This is the police force." A deep voice boomed from the shadows as a tall muscular figure came striding into the room. Both women gasped in shock and whirled around in shock to face the commanding sheriff. Nancy opened her mouth to call out in joy but found herself speechless with overwhelming relief. Tears streamed down her face as her body relaxed into a heap on the floor. Above her, the exhausted sleuth could hear the wicked shopkeeper struggling, pleading, and shouting as the officers read her rights and snapped on handcuffs. Chaos filled the tiny space and all Nancy could do was hope that this was the end. The fact that help was here seemed too impossibly good to be true. Maybe Mary had only knocked her unconscious and this was all a dream.

"Nancy, where are you? Sheriff Hernandez, where is she?" A panicked voice rose above the rest of the commotion. Using the last of her strength to prop herself up onto her shaky elbows, the drained girl gazed up with at the blurry scene before her just in time to see Mary being dragged out the door.

"I will never forget this, Nancy Drew!" Screamed the irate woman lunging forward. "You will suffer and lose everything if it takes my entire life to make that happen!" Delirious with weariness and relief, the threatened detective began to laugh uncontrollably. All of these events seemed so redundant although this case had caused her deeper pain and been more dangerous than any other one. As she was chortling, two figures ran to her swiftly. Even in the dim lighting and noisy mayhem, the elated sleuth's heart jumped for joy as she recognized the two brothers.

"Thank goodness you are alive!" Kneeling down in front of her, Frank hugged his friend tightly. All of the emotions from the traumatic evening filled Nancy as she finely felt safe clinging to his shirt and sobbing. Soothingly, he rubbed her back and let her cry. "We were so worried about you. Please don't ever disappear on us again like that."

"I'm sorry." The blubbering adult managed to whisper.

"Don't be sorry." Joe chuckled lightly as he ran his hand through his hair. "We probably would have done the same thing if we thought that it was the best idea for the case and everyone involved."

"But we should all learn that we can count on each other and stick together, right?" Shooting a quick glare at his brother, the older boy helped Nancy to her feet gently. Looking her straight in the eyes, he continued earnestly. "Don't ever be afraid to ask for help. Any of us, Bess and George included, would do anything for you."

"And don't you ever forget that! We had to practically tie those two girls up to keep them from following us here." Joe inserted giving Nancy a sideways hug. A huge smile lit Nancy's face as she engulfed both boys in a heartfelt embrace. Every doubt that Mary Yazzie had tried to put in her mind about the sincerity of her friends' love and care was wiped away. For several minutes, the three young people stayed blissfully in each others' arms not caring about the painful world around them. However, the sound of someone clearing their throat awkwardly brought the mystery solvers back into the present.

"First of all, are you ok, Miss Drew?" Sheriff Hernandez inquired concerned. "Are you injured at all?"

"Physically, I am fine. Only a little scraped and sore from being knocked unconscious, dragged around, and shoved down." With a shaky smile, the resilient girl shrugged.

"Normally I would question you about the events of this evening immediately but I think that right now the best thing for you would be to get some rest, care, and nourishment before explaining things." Kindly, the thoughtful man gazed sadly around the gruesome room. Other emergency workers around the room were busily snapping pictures, jotting down notes, bundling up the two bodies, and talking in hushed voices.

"That would be wonderful, Sheriff. Thank you for making an exception." Sighing peacefully, Nancy leaned back wearily into Frank.

"No problem, Miss." Nodding his head politely, the officer turned his attention to the silently watching boys. "Thank you, fellows, for leading me here. You have done great work."

"It's not a problem." Shaking the sheriff's hand firmly, the older boy replied gravely.

"Um, I know that this evening has been stressful for us all and that we need to get back to the ranch," Joe began hurriedly stealing a quick questioning glance at his brother. "But I just wondered if we might be able to see the treasure now. If Nancy knows where it is, of course."

"Joe, your timing is so. . ." Frank scolded under his breath but their friend interrupted them.

"I have the chest and opening it right now wouldn't be such a bad idea. At least there would be one good exciting event to take away from this awful evening." Flashing a brief reassuring grin at the eager boy, the curious detective pulled out the heavy chest and set it upon the ground. "I am not sure if I have the key to open it though."

"Are you sure that it needs a key?" Inquired the brunette guy as he knelt down to inspect the box closer. "It seems just to have four dials with different letters on them."

"An engraved heart separates them into two groups so I bet I know what the code is to open it." Leaning over to get a better view, the thrilled younger ATAC agent nearly jumped up and down with anticipation.

"If you are thinking DV and FH, then I guess we both have the answer." Beaming at the simple solution, Nancy spun the dials to correct places. With a click, the lid of the chest popped up slightly. All three young sleuths opened up the hiding place of the long-lost treasure to reveal an inside full of golden, emerald, ruby, diamond, and sapphire hearts. Nancy gasped as tears filled her eyes at the beauty and loving intent of the gift. Whatever type of man he might have been, Dirk sure loved Frances with his whole heart.

"It's real. Dirk Valentine's treasure is real. Who would have believed that?" Scratching his chin Sheriff Hernandez laughed in disbelief.


	25. Letter to Hannah

**Author Note: Here is the twenty-fifth and last chapter, the letter home to Hannah. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorite, and read this story especially I'mapersonandyoucan'tstopme, sockmonkey Jr, DudeItsTheTriforce, mockingjayfan124, LittleLottie187, Day Star Angel, Dreaming through Reality, the Guest reviewer, GodsGirl82, ForeveraWriteratHeart, the-far-east-half-blood, Hobbit4Lyfe, punctuationmatters, and everyone one else! It means the world to me. I am posting the very first chapter of the sequel that is based on "The Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon. This fanfiction is named "Blinded to the Truth" and will involve many of the same characters that this one did. I really hope that you check it out! Anyway I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

Dear Hannah,

Well, the mystery is finally solved. Mary has been sentenced to life in jail and a few days after she was caught, the gang of thieves she worked with were found hiding out near her house. Although their punishment isn't as harsh, I think they will be spending a good deal of time behind bars as well. Shorty keeps claiming that he knew Tex was up to no good while Mr. Rawley is blaming himself for this whole thing. In fact, he wanted to sell the ranch at first but his wife talked him out of it. They have decided to start a horse therapy program for children and young adults who have witnessed violence and/or struggle with post-traumatic stress disorder. Although Ed and Bet are only starting to get ready, it is obvious that they will be able to touch and help many people.

You don't know how glad I am to be getting away from this ranch. What seemed like a dream vacation soon turned into my worst nightmare. Every morning I am here I still wake up thinking that I will hear Ned's cheerful voice over the phone or see Dave's blushing face as he stands beside the chicken coop. They will both be in my heart forever.

However I decided that I will not let their deaths hold me back from sleuthing. Now I am more determined than ever to bring justice, peace, and safety to this world. No one should ever have to experience the murder of a loved one. By continuing to be a detective, I can prevent others from heartbreak like mine. Despite any challenges, hardships, difficulties, and doubts of others, I will continue to solve mysteries and uncover the truth. After all, if I don't do it, then how can I trust that someone else will?

Anyway, I am coming home along with Bess and George in three days right after Dave's funeral. Although I wish I could come sooner, missing the celebration of the life of the strong bashful man who gave his life for me would not be right. I know that you, Dad, and Ned's parents will understand. By the way, be extra sensitive around Bess when we come home. She is taking all of this pretty hard. George is struggling too but putting on a better front. Even the Hardy boys seem a little shaken. This case really did prove to be my most painful and difficult.

So although this case cost me a great deal, I cracked it in the end. Oddly enough, I feel as if I solved three different problems. The first was the mystery of the past involving Dirk's treasure, the forbidden romance, and a broken family. Then I also answered the present questions of who murdered Ned, caused the accidents, and robbed the bank. But most intriguingly, I solved the secrets of my future by realizing who I want to be, what is important to me, and what is worth dying for. I uncovered secrets of the past, present, and future in one case. That has to be a first!

I look forward to seeing your smiling face when arrive home! After losing so much, you realize how dearly you love those close to you. Take care and don't worry too much about me.

Sincerely,

Nancy Drew


End file.
